


Pathos

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Drama, Love Triangles, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hyuuga Neji was only living in the present, all thoughts of past and future melted away once their lips touched. And though he was addicted, he felt safe because Itachi was equally addicted to him." But addiction can lead to madness and madness can lead to death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black Lotus

Through the fire of lust Shisui knew  _this_ was not right, that something was out of balance. Uncertainty flooded him, yet he shoved it away. He loomed over his lover, looking down at his perfect face, and caught a flash of  _something_ . Itachi stared at him with an expression he'd never seen before. As if he didn't want him. But he kissed him deeply, plunging his tongue into the man's mouth as he slid into him.

They were one.

It had always been like that, since they were children, they operated like a single functioning entity. They had been each other's firsts and he'd even entertained the thought that they would be each other's last. However that night, as he fucked Itachi as hard as the man demanded him to - something felt off.

Ignoring the feeling for now, Shisui wrapped his hand around Itachi's cock and worked on bringing them both to completion. His name fell from Itachi's lips repeatedly, urging him onward. The sound also succeeded in wiping away all of his doubts - momentarily.

Itachi still wanted him; he could tell in how he screamed his name as he came. Yet he couldn't help but to bring his earlier thoughts to the man's attention.

"Are you growing tired of me?"

The blunt question did not startle Itachi in the least. He kept his gaze on the ceiling as he responded, "Never."

Instead of getting up to clean their mess, they remained in bed, legs tangled in the soiled sheets. Later they would share a bath, but at the moment they were too spent to do much of anything.

Shisui slid his lover a glance out of the corner of his eye and stared at the man's profile. "Well what's the problem? " He reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind a delicate ear.

"There is no problem."

"Bullshit," Shisui averted his gaze, and placed his hands behind his head. "I know how to read you, Itachi."

Smirking, Itachi rolled on his side and propped his head on his fist. With his freehand he twirled one of the man's curls around his finger. "Your hair is getting longer." He continued to play in the soft locks.

"No fair! You can't try to distract me." He shook his head playfully. The sound of Itachi's deep chuckle sent warmth straight to his cock. "Seriously, is there something wrong?"

Sighing, Itachi allowed his hand to flop on the mattress. "My birthday is coming up in a few days."

"Afraid of getting old?" Shisui shook his head and chuckled. "Don't worry! I hear Senior Citizen discounts are awesome!"

"You would know, seeing that you're two yeas older than me."

"Touche." Shisui sat up and rested his back against the headboard. The black satin sheets pooled around his waist. "Have you thought about what you want this year?"

"Yes."

"And?"

Instead of answering, Itachi rested his head on the man's lap. He shot Shisui a knowing look when he felt something hard against the side of his face. A dexterous hand slipped under the sheets and gripped the aroused flesh. "Do you remember the Black Lotus?" he asked while he leisurely stroked.

"Hn," Shisui rested his head against the headboard. "Kakashi's Brothel?"

"Not a brothel. It's an escort agency."

"Same difference." He hissed when Itachi swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. "...what of it?" Closing his eyes, he placed his hand on the crown of Itachi's head and thrusted his hips into that delicious heat.

Expertly, Itachi rubbed his lover's balls as he bobbed his head up and down. With a lewd slurp, he released him, but continued to stroke his length. "They're having an event this weekend. Displaying their new recruits. I want to go."

"Baby I can literally buy you an island. But you just wanna go to a party? What's the catch?" There was always a catch.

Itachi smiled mischievously. "I want to have a threesome." Before Shisui could open his mouth, he swallowed the man whole. Until his nose brushed against his lower stomach.

A hoarse swear fell from Shisui's lips; he absolutely loved Itachi's mouth. It was so perfect just like the rest of him. Growling, he grabbed a fistful of the man's long hair and pulled his head back. "I want to come inside of you again."

Without a word, Itachi straddled Shisui. Their movements were synchronized from years of experience. As their bodies moved against each other in euphoric harmony, Shisui pondered over Itachi's request. Wouldn't inviting another person to their bed also invite calamity into their relationship?

He wasn't a fool. Of course Itachi was growing bored with him. He would also admit that there were times when he briefly wondered what it would be like to sleep with someone else. Itachi was the only man that he'd ever been with and vice versa. Maybe another person could add the spark that they needed to rekindle the searing passion they once shared. There was a time when he couldn't go a full minute without his hands on Itachi. Now they fucked every other day - if that. Sometimes they even went weeks without so much as a handjob - not saying that their relationship was built solely on sex. But it was a huge part of it.

As they grew older their foundation changed. What was once built on friendship, and trust transcended to that of ardent desire with a heat that seemed to never burn out. However, Shisui could see the slowly dying embers of that fire dwindling in his lover's eyes - the eyes that looked so similar to his own.

"Itachi," he whispered as they lay spent for the second time that night. "I'll do anything for you. You know that right?"

"Yes," Itachi traced circles on Shisui's collarbone. "Does my request for a threesome bother you?" His voice was a low murmur in the dim lit room.

"No." It was the honest truth. "I trust you with my life."

Halting his ministrations, Itachi moved his hand to hover over Shisui's heart. "And if you die, I die." he cited the promise that they forged in their youth. "Nothing has changed. My heart still beats in time with yours. I just want to try something new."

" _Someone_ new."

Quickly, Itachi jerked back as though the words caused him physical harm. "You know it's not like that. Didn't you mention your own interest in a threesome months ago?"

Shisui wanted to lie, tell Itachi that he'd been joking all of those months ago when he was drunk. But they didn't lie to each other. "I didn't think you heard that."

"You're a very loud drunk. Obnoxious even."

"At least I don't cry when I'm drunk!"

"Stay on topic." Itachi raked his fingers through his damp hair. The smell of their earlier activities was heavy in the air, and he was ready for a shower. "I figured by going through an agency it would make things easier. The man would be a professional so we wouldn't have to worry about unnecessary drama."

"I see that you've put a lot of thought into this." Though what did he expect from Itachi? The man was thorough in all aspects.

"Hn."

Shisui sat up, and stretched his hands above his head. "Okay let's discuss a few ground rules first."

Mimicking his movements, Itachi sat up as well. "I'm listening."

"We both have to agree on the guy." Shisui used his fingers to list the rules. "I only bottom for you. Once the night is over we cut all contact with him."

"Done." Smiling, Itachi pecked the man on the lips. "Thank you."

Snorting, Shisui rolled out of the bed. "Sasuke was right, you have me wrapped around your finger." He walked into the adjoined bathroom. Itachi was right behind him.

Briefly, Itachi looked at their naked reflections in the large mirror. The entire bathroom was black marble, the towel racks were painted gold. It was a glimpse of their shared fortune. Old money. Wealth that ran so deep he didn't have to lift a finger for the remainer of his life. He lived a pampered life with his lover, and his younger brother. Yet lately he felt as if something was missing. For 15 years, Shisui's love was the only thing that he needed in order to survive. However, now it felt as if he yearned for more. Hopefully he could figure out what that was. No matter what, he would never leave Shisui's side; his body may stray, but his heart would forever remain with the man.

It wasn't until recently that he even thought about sharing his bed with anyone other than Shisui. According to his friend, Kisame, it was perfectly natural. But all of his life he operated under the notion that when you were in love, you didn't desire anyone else. He knew that he was still in love with Shisui; his heart ached at the mere thought of losing him.

So why was he even interested in a threesome?

Itachi honestly didn't know.

* * *

It could always be worse. Neji reminded himself as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He'd always thought that his mind would be the source of his wealth. That was why he had been so adamant about attending college. Applying for so many student loans seemed like a smart choice four years ago, but now he regretted every single one.

Now here he was, in the bathroom of a ritzy penthouse, seconds away from doing the last thing that he ever expected to do. Instead of using his mind, he was going to use his body.

However, it could always be worse. Instead of working for a professional agency that guaranteed clean clients, and consistent money he could be working at a fast food joint. Broke or not, Neji was still a Hyuuga. Besides a fast food job couldn't cover his car note, rent, utilities and student loans.

With that in mind, he gave himself another once over before walking out of the bathroom.

"I thought that you would never come out,"

"Hn," Neji sauntered - as best he could without making a fool of himself - over to the man that sat on the foot of the large bed. He halted his steps upon request.

"No. Crawl."

Scowling, Neji crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. "You're going too far, Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed. "We've been over this before. You have to be prepared to adhere to all of the clients' requests." Leaning back, he rested his weight on the palms of his hands. His chest was bare, the hard ridges of his stomach glowed in the dim light. "Your debut is in a few days. If you can't successfully seduce me I'll have to cut you."

Dropping his hands to his side, Neji let out a shaky breath. "I can do this." He was trying to convince himself more than anything.

"Remember what I told you," Kakashi's voice was calm yet stern. "You are in control, Neji. No matter how many demeaning things they ask of you, you have the power to bring them to their knees."

Neji nodded his head. Fluidly he sunk to his knees, and got on all fours. The art of seduction wasn't totally new to him; he'd had a lover before. But the things they did remained in the bedroom and there had been trust between them. Well that was before he was cheated on, but that was neither here nor there.

Shoving all thoughts of his cheating ex out his mind, Neji slowly crawled towards the man. Dark eyes watched him approach, and he almost looked away in embarrassment. His long hair hung heavily over his shoulder, revealing his bare collar bone, an arch was in his back, making his ass sit up a little. He saw Kakashi's eyes dim slightly but that was the only reaction that he received from the man.

When he was kneeling in front of him, Neji lifted his gaze questioningly. Like a kitten seeking praise from their master.

"Cute," Kakashi sat up and placed his hands on Neji's shoulders. "But not sexy." He deadpanned.

"Did you see that arch?" Neji asked incredulously. "I feel like I popped my damn back!"

Chuckling, Kakashi patted the man's head. Much to the Hyuuga's irritation. "It was a lovely arch. Your looks are very appeasing to the eye, Neji. We just need to work on how you view yourself."

"Are you saying that I'm insecure?"

"Yes."

Frowning, Nej sat down on the soft carpet. Maybe he was insecure. Who could blame him? The person that he'd been in love with since high school cheated on him. Not once, but repeatedly. Anyone would feel insecure after what he went through.

Kakashi saw the dejected look in the man's eyes. "Don't worry. We all have our insecurities." He thought about the mask that he wore on his face. "You either overcome them or suppress them. Seeing that we only have three days, I need you to act as if they don't exist."

"You want me to pretend?" Neji asked quietly. "Live a lie."

"That's how you survive in this industry. Your personality has to be altered according to the clients' preference." He placed a slender finger under Neji's chin and lifted his head. "Stop thinking like Neji would. Fuck as though you were someone else."

"Who do you want me to be tonight?"

Kakasi's eyes crinkled - a sign that he was smiling. "A man that knows what he wants." He released his chin and his smile dropped. "Black Lotus doesn't hire just anybody. I chose you because you have a unique look and an amazing ass. People will spend their weight in gold for a night with you, Neji. Are you aware of how alluring you are?"

The unexpected compliment floored Neji. When he first met Kakashi, through his friend Naruto, the older man seemed uninterested in him. He was honestly surprised when he received a phone call from Kakashi the next day asking him to come in for an interview. Initially he was hesitant to go through with it. Escorts were viewed as high class prostitutes. Just because they operated legally, and catered to wealthy clientele didn't change the fact that they sell their bodies. Nonetheless, a job was a job.

Neji was five thousand miles away from home, drowning in bills, and living off of white rice. A few nights spent in a stranger's bed was a small inconvenience for the money that he would make.

Finally Neji spoke. "Would you like for me to try it again?"

Leaning back, Kakashi spread his legs slightly. "No, we'll move on to the next lesson."

Swallowing thickly, Neji calmed his nerves and reached for the zipper of Kakashi's slacks. He needed to show him that he was serious. At least Kakashi was attractive that would make things easier. Sitting up on the balls of his feet, Neji reached into the man's pants and gripped his hard cock. Of course Kakashi would go commando; it felt like satin over steel in his hands.

"Okay, that's enough." Kakashi pulled the man's hands from his pants.

Confusion showed on his face. "Did I do something wrong?" And could also be heard in his voice.

"I never planned on sleeping with you. Just wanted to see if this was what you really wanted." Kakashi said while he zipped up his pants. "Tomorrow we'll go shopping and I'll introduce you to everyone else."

Neji hoped his relief wasn't that obvious. Even though Kakashi was attractive he wasn't really in the mood to give head. Though he should probably just learn how to always be in the mood from now on. "Why are we going shopping?"

Standing up, Kakashi placed his hand over his mouth to stifle a yawn. "You'll need a tux for Saturday night and a few other things." He glanced at his wrist watch. "I can take you home."

"Okay.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Neji was back on his side of town. When he opened the door to his apartment, he immediately missed the grandeur of Kakashi's penthouse. His one bedroom apartment was the cheapest thing that he could find and it looked like it. Removing his shoes at the door, he hung up his keys and slammed the door with his foot. He was about to walk into the kitchen, but quickly turned around to deadbolt his door. Earlier that week someone stole his neighbor's television.

Neji didn't have much for a thief to steal, but he preferred to keep the little bit that he did have. Even though he knew that it would be a waste of time, he opened the door to his fridge. There was a jar of pickles, one egg, and three day old milk. The entire refrigerator rattled with the force of him slamming the door.

How did someone born of the prestigious Hyuuga clan end up living like this? It all started four years ago when he denounced his family to runaway with the love of his young life. He'd thought that Gaara would love him forever. So young and naive. Just like his uncle told him. Looking back on that day in his uncle's office, Neji realized that the man had been trying to warn him. Back then he only saw it as Hiashi's way of trying to control him.

"Fucking idiot." Neji mumbled to himself. His stomach ached, but he ignored it. It wasn't the first night that he would go without food.

When he was in his room, he tossed his book sack on the bed. It was where he kept his change of clothes for when he left work at the restaurant. Kakashi told him that he could quit that job, but Neji decided to wait just in case. A few items fell out of the bag, and he noticed a white envelope. Picking it up, he immediately noted the thickness of it.

Neji gaped at the crisp bills that were labeled with a yellow currency strap. There was a note as well. He pulled it out and read the fine script. "Enjoyed you tonight." It was signed by Kakashi.

The man paid him a grand for their mock session. Neji couldn't believe it. Was it some kind of joke? Before he could further ponder over the question, his stomach grumbled. If Kakashi wanted to give him that much money for a poor attempt at seduction, who was Neji to question his motives?

With a smile on his face, he grabbed a single hundred dollar bill and pocketed it. He stuffed the rest of the money inside of his mattress. After putting his bed sheet back in place, he left his apartment. It was still early enough for him to grab a bite to eat and pick up a few groceries. Finally, he could make himself a decent breakfast in the morning instead of mooching off of Naruto.

He'd met Naruto during his first year at the local university. During the first semester he was too busy with his head shoved up Gaara's ass to really socialize with anyone else, but it was thanks to Naruto that he became aware of the man's unfaithfulness. Although it wasn't intentional, it was greatly appreciated. Eventually, Gaara transferred, leaving Neji alone in a city he knew nothing about. His pride kept him from returning to his family and Naruto's friendship kept him sane.

It was also thanks to Naruto that he learned about Black Lotus. They were both apart of the new recruits that would debut that upcoming Saturday. Having Naruto by his side made everything easier. He honestly didn't know what he would've done without the man.

The door to the restaurant chimed when he opened it. Thankfully it was only a block from his apartment.

A woman behind the counter greeted him when he took a seat at the bar. He didn't bother with a menu. "I'll have the Herring and green tea." It had been so long since he'd had a meal that reminded him of home.

While the waitress went to put his order in, Neji thought about the upcoming debut. According to Kakashi, it was the night where he had an opportunity to choose his first client and catch the eye of any potential clients. The black tie event was invite only, and was normally attended by the most prestigious men and women in the country. This year the theme was Masquerade.

Neji was both nervous and excited about the event. After Saturday night, his life would never be the same. Kakashi even told him that he would more than likely make enough money that night to find a nicer apartment. If the client really liked him, he would be given more than just money. There were a few escorts with Black Lotus who were given cars by their frequent clients.

Neji didn't think that he would ever be so lucky. As long as his bills were paid and he didn't have to live in an apartment with bars on the windows - he would be fine.

His mouth was near salivating by the time his food was placed in front of him. The steam drifted to his nose and Neji sighed in contentment. Tonight he was going to enjoy his first real meal in weeks. Then tomorrow he would take the next step in his transformation.

_And like a Pheonix I'll rise from the ashes of my despair and be reborn again._ Neji smiled at the thought.

* * *

Itachi traced a slender finger over the intricate designs of the ceramic mask. It was a black baroque mask with gold details. Shisui and Sasuke's masks' were similar in color, but the designs varied. All of them sat in the back of their limo, dressed in crisp black tuxedos, as they headed to Black Lotus's Masquerade Ball.

That morning Itachi had the pleasure of being served breakfast in bed, followed by a mind numbing blowjob from his lover. It was his twenty-sixth birthday, and he didn't see any other way to start the day. As always, Sasuke's gift was sweets from his favorite bakery. Though the gifts didn't seem like much, they meant everything to him.

Beside him, Shisui whispered in his ear. "If you don't find anyone that suits our tastes, I promise to let you top tonight." He ended the vow with a light nibble on the man's earlobe.

"I'll hold you to that." Itachi turned his head and their lips met.

Across from them, Sasuke kept his eyes on his phone. From experience he knew to divert his gaze whenever he was around the two men. He only decided to accompany them tonight because he didn't have anything else to do. Escorts didn't interest him in the slightest. Why pay for sex when there were plenty of people that would bend over for him free of charge? Shisui and Itachi were very open with their relationship, so he knew that they were interested in a threesome.

After everything that they'd been through, secrets were pointless. Some people viewed the Uchiha as a cursed family. Each of them have had their share of rotten luck and they were the only surviving members of their family. It was proof that money didn't necessarily make life easier - it just made it bearable.

"We're here." Shisui said while he slipped on his mask. "Let's crash this party, Uchiha style." He smirked.

All of the men shared a look. They all wore derisive sneers on their faces. No matter where they were, all eyes would be on them. It was a perk of being an Uchiha.

The chauffeur opened the door; Shisui stepped out first, and Itachi followed. Once Sasuke was out of the car, they headed up the steps of the mansion. A few people mingled in the courtyard, dressed lavishly for the ball. Classical music filtered through the door once it was opened by a servant. Shisui gave the security guard their last name and the velvet rope was immediately lifted, granting them access. He could've been an imposter for all that the man knew.

Two footmen stood before massive carved wooden doors, stern and expressionless. When they approached, the men bowed, opened the doors, and moved out of the way.

Kakashi's mansion was situated on a cobble stone plaza, huge chandeliers dangled overhead from the high ceilings. Gold gilt and cherubs adorned the walls. Livered servants were unobtrusively stationed around the entryway or scurrying around with trays of champagne or hors 'derves.

"Where's the bar?" asked Sasuke. His dark eyes scanned the makeshift ballroom.

Sighing, Shisui removed a crisp fifty dollar bill from his pocket and discreetly handed it to Itachi. They made a bet earlier that evening on how long it would take for Sasuke to ask that question. To think that he gave the boy a full thirty minutes. However, Itachi didn't have that much faith in him; he only gave his brother less than five minutes.

"We should speak with Kakashi first," Itachi said while he tucked the bill in his pocket. "It's common courtesy."

"Hn."

Scanning the room, Sasuke looked for a head of unruly grey hair. "I see him." Although Kakashi's tousled hair grabbed his attention, it wasn't what held it. Dark eyes lingered on the blond man that was talking with the host.

Itachi followed his brother's gaze, he noticed the blond as well, but was more focused on Kakashi. "Come on," he calmly tossed over his shoulders.

As they neared an alcove, Itachi noticed another man standing on the side of Kakashi. His mask was silver and white baroque, long dark hair hung heavily down his back and almost brushed the top of his ass. Very nice ass, he might add.

Kakashi turned around when he felt someone approaching. "I wasn't expecting the Uchiha trio tonight. "

"We decided to grace you with our presence," Shisui chuckled.

Kakashi noticed how the other two Uchiha had their eyes on his companions. "Phoenix and Kyuubi, come meet my old friends." The two men obediently flanked him at the call of their aliases for the evening. "Itachi, Sasuke and Shisui Uchiha, meet the new members of the Black Lotus family."

"Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked as he watched the blond head bow in greeting. "What's up with that ridiculous name?"

"Pay me and you'll find out pretty boy." Naruto winked at the man.

"Fiesty!" Shisui laughed at the scowl on Sasuke's face. "I like him, Kakashi!" He glanced over at Itachi and saw that he was looking at the other man. "Itachi and I would like a word with you in private, Kakashi."

At the mention of his name, Itachi finally tore his eyes away from the stranger. "Yes. Maybe Kyuubi could show Sasuke to the bar."

"Lovely suggestion." Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

Nodding his head, Naruto chuckled. "Follow me, your Highness."

Without a word, Sasuke followed the blond, his eyes remained on his firm ass. The urge to take him out to the limo and teach the man some manners was at the forefront of his mind. But he reminded himself that he didn't pay for sex, and he never would.

"Looks like Sasuke might just leave here with a new pet," Shisui watched the two men walk across the ballroom to the bar.

Kakashi chuckled. "Even if Sasuke was interested his damn pride wouldn't allow him to take anyone home tonight. But it would be worth every cent."

"You don't seem like much of a talker," Itachi said to the man that had yet to mumble a single word.

Without looking at the man, Neji calmly replied. "I prefer not to waste my time on idle chit chat." Slowy, he glanced at Itachi out of the corner of his eye. Theirs eyes locked - pale and onyx clashed - and the intensity of the stare caused him to hurriedly look away.

Shisui and Kakashi shared a knowing look. "We can talk in a more private setting." The latter announced. "Phoenix, would you mind accompanying us?"

The four men maneuvered to the stairs of the three story mansion; Kakashi and Neji were in the front while the two lovers silently followed them. Below couples danced on the floor, a few embraced in the shadows where they thought their lust filled caresses were hidden from prying eyes. Majority of the people there worked for Kakashi, and there were five others who were also being introduced that night.

Though he'd figured that Naruto and Neji would draw the attention of the biggest spenders. Orochimaru was the second wealthiest person attending the ball, and he'd already picked three escorts to take home with him for the night.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Kakashi veered to the right and headed to a room at the end of the hall. A security guard opened the door when they approached. "Do not let anyone in without my permission," Kakashi ordered.

Behind the door was a massive room with a mini bar, lounge area and an adjoining bedroom.

"Pheonix, could you fix two glasses of bourbon for our guests?" When the man walked over to the bar, Kakashi motioned for his guests to follow him to the lounge area.

Itachi and Shisui sat next to each other, across from the man. "I must say, this is a huge step up from your old place. Never knew that this business of yours would be so successful." Shisui said.

Sighing, Kakashi crossed his legs and placed his clasped hands on his knees. "You'd be surprised how much people will pay for a few hours of pleasure. What can I help you two with tonight?"

"Come on, Kakashi. You know why we're here. We just need you to give us an exclusive look at the merchandise."

Neji walked over carrying a tray of drinks. Effortless, he placed the tray on the table, and distributed the glasses. He placed his own drink on the table as well. Once he walked off the conversation resumed.

"I believe Itachi already has his eyes set on Phoenix." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be fair if we gave the other ones a once over?" Shisui removed his mask, and placed it on the top of his head. "I mean we haven't really seen the guy's face."

Removing his mask as well, Itachi placed it on the table, and picked up his glass. "We can have a look at him now," he murmured as he brought the glass to his lips.

Neji took a seat next to Kakashi; he had no idea what the men were discussing because he was too busy thinking about how dull the night had been so far. From the looks of it, he wouldn't make a single cent that night. Although he also had the choice to choose his own client, he'd only seen one person that he found interesting.

"...show them, Phoenix."

The call of his alias snapped his attention back to the three men. It was also the moment he noticed that Itachi and Shisui were no longer wearing their masks. An involuntary shiver ran up his spine as two sets of dark eyes took in his every move. He'd never seen anyone as strikingly handsome as the Uchiha.

All eyes were on Neji, and it caused his suppressed insecurities to rise to the surface, but he quickly trampled on those negative thoughts. Reaching for his mask, he carefully lifted it, and rested it on the top of his head. Pale orbs, framed by full dark lashes, stared unyieldingly at the two men.

In that moment, Shisui knew that there would be no point in looking at the other escorts. Even he couldn't deny the sheer beauty of Phoenix. His hands twitched with the impulse to pull the man's hair as he fucked him from behind. But what really sealed the deal was itachi, who leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Love, I want him."

And who was he to ever deny his lover of anything he desired?

TBC


	2. Phoenix

 

* * *

Sasuke gave the male escort an once over. From the top of his blond spikes, to the polished black dress shoes. Slowly, he brought his glass to his lips, and took a sip. All the while thinking of ways to get the man in his bed without paying him a cent. He'd already noticed his brother and Shisui head up the stairs with their chosen escort. They were suppose to bring the man back to the estate with them. That meant that he didn't have that much time to convince Kyuubi to come home with him. Or he could just go to his loft. It had been a month since he even stepped foot in the place.

Last week, Sasuke returned from his three week long trip to Tokyo. There were a few _issues_ that needed to be dealt with accordingly. Majority of his family's wealth was drenched in blood. He could still remember the night he learned the truth about his family. It was also the same night that he saw Itachi's true nature. Sneering at the memory, Sasuke took another sip of whiskey. The trip to Tokyo only served as a reminder that his family was - for lack of a better word - fucked up.

Naruto was leaning against the bar, while he faced the ballroom. Smiling, he tilted his head and stared at the man. "If you want this ass you have to pay for it."

"What makes you think that I'm even interested?" Sasuke shoved the dark thoughts from his mind - as best he could. They were always there, haunting him, even when he was laughing, fucking or even sleeping.

Naruto turned his head back to the couples that were on the floor. "It's obvious. So why don't we just cut to the chase."

Smirking, Sasuke placed his empty glass on the counter and turned around. "Let's say that I am interested," he paused and raked his eyes over the man. "How much will it cost me?"

Any other time, Sasuke wouldn't have to contemplate over it too much. If he wanted something, it was his. Simple as that. However, this time was different. The man that he was interested in came with a price and even though he didn't pay for sex, he understood that it was how Kyuubi made a living. Sasuke could respect that.

"6 an hour."

"What if I wanted you for the entire weekend?"

Naruto eyes widened, and he looked over to see the Uchiha smirking at him. "Don't bullshit me, Uchiha." He noticed how the dark eyes gleaned behind his mask.

"But first, I'll need to see your face," Sasuke said. He wasn't lying about wanting the man for the entire weekend. It had been a while since he'd had a good fuck, and Kyuubi looked like he would be a great fuck.

"Not in here."

Nodding his head, Sasuke tossed a few bills on the bar, and followed the blond towards the front of the mansion. Outside, a few people were either in groups or in pairs, discussing various things from politics to local gossip. Naruto bypassed all of them and lead Sasuke to the gazebo that stood in the middle of the courtyard.

"Thank god I can finally take this crap off!" Naruto complained. He removed the burnt orange masquerade mask. Before Kakashi saved them, he and Neji were surrounded by creepy old guys and cougars. Though he had an inkling that the man was purposely saving them for the Uchiha trio.

One look at the exquisitely tanned skin, and startling blue eyes, Sasuke was mentally searching for his check book. "You're coming home with me."

"Demanding bastard." Naruto chuckled.

"Hn, bastard?" Sasuke closed the distance. They were about the same height, so they were eye level. "We'll see about that when I'm fucking you into my mattress."

Instantly, Naruto's smile faltered, and his cerulean orbs crystalized. "Don't get so ahead of yourself by assuming our roles so early, _Sasuke_?" His voice was husky, with a primitive edge to it.

Sasuke had never bottomed, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't seriously contemplating it. He imagined himself being fucked by the captivating blond - Apollo incarnate - and he liked what he saw.

"Let's go, _Kyuubi_."

* * *

Neji felt like he were an animal in a cage under the dark gaze of the Uchiha. Once his mask was removed it was as if everyone in the room held a collective breath; he didn't know if it was good or bad. Were they impressed or disappointed by his appearance? He'd assumed the worse when Itachi leaned over and whispered into his companion's ear. But what followed next was a clear indicator that they were far from disappointed by his looks.

"How much?" Shisui casually asked.

He couldn't help but notice that Shisui spoke as if he were a pair of shoes or a car, not a human being that was sitting right there in the same room. The man didn't even glance at him when he asked the question. But Neji reminded himself that in the eyes of the wealthy, he was nothing more than merchandise. His body could be used as they pleased as long as they paid the price. The notion made him sick to his stomach. But he was a Branch member. He was practically born to be a tool. At least, now he would get paid for it.

Picking up his glass of scotch, Neji had to keep his hand steady to mask his uneasiness. He downed the glass in one gulp. Itachi eyes were on him the entire time, and he averted his gaze, and stared at a random corner in the room.

"600 an hour," said Kakashi. "Separate."

Abruptly, Neji's head jerked in the man's direction. "Separate?" Then he looked at the two men across from him. "Wait...both of you..."

Shisui chuckled. "Did you think I was going to just watch?"

But of course. How could he have been so clueless? Neji's heart rate elevated and he rubbed his palms against the soft fabric of his tuxedo. It was only his first night; Kakashi couldn't possibly expect him to have sex with two guys.

"Could you give us a moment?"

Itachi stood up first."Of course. We'll be outside." He waited until Shisui stood up as well and they both stepped out of the room.

Once the door was closed, Kakashi silently stood up and moved to the bar where he fixed Neji another drink. The Uchiha just had to pick one of his newbies for their enjoyment. Haku, or Deidara would have been more willing but they were already busy with their own regulars. Sighing, he walked back over to the lounge area and handed the glass to Neji. The man eagerly took the offered drink - he was going to need it.

"Neji, how much do you owe in student loans?"

He already knew where the conversation was heading, but answered anyway. "A lot." The scotch felt warm on his stomach, but it helped take the edge off.

"You know that the decision is solely yours." Kakashi took his seat next to the man. "But I want you to think about the pros rather than the cons."

"What are the cons?" He already knew that he would be paid handsomely if he agreed to partake in a threesome. However, Neji was still hesitant.

"You will probably have a hard time walking in the morning."

"Is that it?"

No. But Kakashi never told his employees about the emotional damage that came with the job. He wouldn't be as successful if he did. "Look Neji, I know these guys. They won't hurt you. And you know that I wouldn't allow anyone to hurt any of my employees."

Sitting the empty glass on the table, Neji blew out a shaky breath. "Could we discuss a few...I don't know...rules?" He recalled how extremely attractive the men were and he tried to only focus on that. Maybe it would make things easier.

"I'm sure they'll have a few of their own. Tell you what," he stood up. "I'll bring them back in and we can all discuss a few things. It won't be enjoyable if you're not comfortable. They'll understand."

"Thank you." Neji gave the man a small smile.

Kakashi returned the smile before walking out of the room.

When the door was closed, Neji moved over to the window. The alcohol was gradually seeping into his blood stream. Overhead the moon was high in the sky, illuminating the impressive rose garden. Blankly, he stared at the red flowers as he thought over his decision. He knew that the job of an escort would require him to do things that he normally wouldn't do. Absently, he wondered if Naruto was hitting it off with the other Uchiha. That also brought his attention to something else that was slightly bothering him.

Were Itachi and Shisui lovers? Or just cousins that enjoyed sharing? Cousins that were lovers? It wasn't unheard of, especially with the older clans, but still. Why did it matter? None of that was his business. As long as they were clean he had no other objections. And Kakashi was so thorough that anyone that was invited to the party, or conducted business with Black Lotus, had to be tested. So he didn't have to worry about any of that.

Neji sighed. "It could always be worse..."

"What?"

Turning around, Neji widened his eyes when he saw Itachi standing near the couches. He also noted that the man's blazer was neatly draped on the back of the couch. "I was talking to..." he stopped mid-sentence because Itachi was approaching him.

_Like a predator stalking towards its prey._

Itachi stopped until their chests were mere inches apart. "What could always be worse?" he asked quietly.

"...just something that I say." The man's presence was mildly overwhelming; he was far too close. He licked his lips, and Itachi's eyes tracked the movement. "It's just something that I tell myself whenever I have to do something..."

"That you would prefer not do?"

"Yes," Unconsciously, Neji took a step back. "This is my first night so I'm kind of nervous." He didn't know why he felt the need to even say that; he just felt as if he owed Itachi an explanation for his hesitance.

Unable to stop himself, Itachi slipped the mask off of the man's head, and raked his fingers through his long hair. It was as soft as spun silk - just like he thought. Neji shivered at the contact, and he had the urge to kiss him. He'd convinced Kakashi and Shisui to allow him to speak with Neji alone. His motives for making the suggestion were still lost on him. Maybe it was because he secretly wanted Phoenix all to himself - it was a fact that even he was disturbed by.

"Are you two lovers?" asked Neji.

"Yes."

"Do you always invite other men to your bed?" He immediately regretted being so forward. It wasn't his place to pry. "Forgive me."

Itachi chuckled. "No, it's fine." Against his better judgement, he reached out and brushed his thumb across the man's cheek. "It's our first threesome." His thumb roamed over the man's smooth skin until he reached his lips. That were as soft as a flower's petal.

Neji was completely caught off by the kiss. Surprisingly, his responsiveness was almost immediate. Itachi didn't need to seek permission inside of his mouth because he eagerly allowed him entrance. He moaned when he was pressed against the window and he could feel the hard ridge of Itachi's erection against his thigh. The kiss was sloppy,and so intense that all of his earlier doubts were lightyears away. His skin heated wherever Itachi touched, making him eager to get out of his clothes.

Somehow Neji was freed of his blazer, and Itachi was working on his pants when he pushed the man away.

Shocked by his actions, Itachi took a step back. He couldn't believe that he'd just behaved like that. Normally, he was quiet and reserved. Even passive at times - never a pushover, he just didn't like to waste his time with trivial matters. His family was well aware that if there was anyone to be feared, it was Itachi whenever he was enraged. The man was slow to anger, but once he was pissed off it took ages to calm him down.

Nonetheless, Itachi was a restrained individual. How he just practically attacked Phoenix was so not like him and his actions honestly shocked him. He was about to fuck the beautiful man while his lover was in the hallway. It was shameful, the thoughts that were at the forefront of his mind. Tonight was supposed to be about them - as a couple - trying new things. Excluding Shisui was just wrong.

"Forgive me," Itachi finally said. "Have you made your decision?" One look at the man's swollen lips and disheveled hair was almost his undoing, but he restrained himself.

Nodding his head, Neji raked his fingers through his hair. "Itachi, can you just promise me one thing?" His head was still swimming from their kiss. And the alcohol. "I've only been with one person..."

Gazing directly into the man's eyes had been a mistake. Itachi couldn't bring himself to look away and that alone was dangerous. "I...we won't hurt you. This is about pleasure, and experiencing new things. We won't do anything that you're uncomfortable with." Why was he comforting an escort? It was the man's job to do as they pleased.

But when Phoenix graced him with a genuine smile, Itachi knew exactly why he wanted to comfort the man.

And he was utterly screwed.

. . . . . .

After taking care of the financial aspect of the evening, the trio left the mansion. Kakashi gave Neji another pep talk before he wished the man good luck. He also told him to check in tomorrow along with the rest of his new recruits. It was his way of making sure that all of them were treated properly by the clients.

Overall the event had been sucessful as - always.

* * *

Shaking his head, Shisui ended the call. "Sasuke is at the loft. It would appear that he found a man that he's willing to pay for," he chuckled. "Guess tonight is a night for trying new things..." The last statement was murmured; he was too entranced by the two men that sat across from him in the back of the limousine.

Pheonix's head was thrown back, his eyes were tightly shut, and he whimpered as Itachi ravished his neck. Spreading his legs to ease the building tension, Shisui removed his blazer. The air in the limousine was stifling. Sitting up he moved across the short distance until he was kneeling in front of the two men.

Neji glanced down when he felt hands rubbing his erection through his pants. Feeling the soft fabric against the erogenous zone caused him to roll his hips in need. He saw Shisui wink at him before he unzipped his pants and freed his aching cock. Moments later he was fully engulfed by the man's mouth.

Itachi captured his lips, claiming every moan that erupted from his throat. Puling back, he moved to to his ear. "Amazing isn't it?" He asked. When Neji nodded his head, he nibbled on the man's ear.

It was all so overwhelming. Shisui sucking his cock while Itachi sucked on his ear - it was driving him insane. In an unconscious effort, Neji grabbed a chunk of Shisui's hair and thrusted his hips further into his mouth. The man growled at the rough handling causing Neji to release his hair in fright.

"You did nothing wrong," Itachi whispered. "Shisui likes it rough. It drives him crazy when I yank his hair as I fuck him from behind."

The mental image was almost enough to push Neji over the edge. He mewled when Shisui took him deeper, and gripped the man's dark locs again. All the while Itachi was in his ear, encouraging Neji to fuck Shisui's mouth. And he did. He closed his eyes and did exactly that.

When Neji came, there was no warning. Even he was caught off guard by the intense orgasm. He almost lost it when Shisui continued to suck long after his orgasm swept through him. To make matters worse - or better depending on how one looked at it - the man kissed Itachi right afterwards. Dazedly, Neji watched as the two lovers savored his essence.

It was extremely erotic.

Shisui broke their kiss, and then captured Phoenix's lips. Allowing the man to taste the remnants of himself that were still on his tongue. He ended the kiss with a light nip to the escort's lower lip.

"You taste really great." Shisui said while he calmly tucked Neji's flaccid cock inside of his pants and zipped him up. "First, I'll watch Itachi fuck you. Then while I fuck you he'll be fucking me and we'll just go from there. Sounds good?"

Numbly, Neji nodded his head in agreement. He could feel Itachi playing with the ends of his hair - reassuring him that no matter what they wouldn't hurt him.

"What's your real name, if you don't mind me asking?"

Still reeling from their previous actions, Neji had to take a moment to gather his thoughts. Earlier that evening, Kakashi told him that disclosing his real name was completely optional. Although it was also ill-advised for several reasons. Especially since he was a Hyuuga and the last thing he wanted was for his family to find out that he was an escort.

Neji cleared his throat. "I would prefer to go by 'Phoenix' tonight."

Smiling, Shisui nodded his head. "Understandable." he returned to his seat. If the man didn't want to give his name, he would respect that. Though it was obvious that he was a Hyuuga. He couldn't help but wonder why someone born of such a prestigious family would work as an escort. But he reminded himself that it wasn't his business. Shisui had firsthand experience with having to do _whatever_ was necessary in order to survive.

The car finally came to a full stop, signaling their arrival to the Uchiha Estate. Neji looked out of the window and gaped at the three story mansion that was even grander than Kakashi's.

"Are you ready, Phoenix?" Itachi asked once the door was opened. Their eyes locked and he could see the last remnants of apprehension slowly ebbing away.

It was with conviction that Neji nodded his head and followed the two men out of the limousine.

-o0o0o-

The inside of the mansion was just as lavish as the outside, but Neji wasn't offered a tour. He was escorted to the large master bedroom, where both of the men wasted no time in undressing him. While Shisui kneeled down and removed his pants, Itachi unbuttoned his dress shirt in between steamy kisses. It made Neji feel desired - two of the most alluring men that he'd ever laid eyes on, wanted him.

It was empowering. Just like Kakashi told him: No matter how demeaning the job could be, he was still in control. Neji thrilled at the notion.

When he was fully naked, Itachi grabbed him by the hand and lead him over to the black chaise lounge chair that stood in the middle of the room, on top of a white alpaca rug. Shisui walked to the chest that sat at the foot of their bed to retrieve a few items.

Sitting down on the chair, Itachi laid Phoenix across his lap, giving him a perfect view of the man's delectable ass. Slowly he kneaded the firm globes with his hands, spread him and revealed his tight entrance. "Shisui, we're going to need _that_. He's awfully tight."

"Here," Shisui handed him an anal plug, and a bottle of oil. The condoms were still in his pocket. While he unbuttoned his shirt he watched Itachi thoroughly prep the young escort.

Neji's loud moans filled the massive room. He was beyond grateful that Itachi was being so patient - it had been a year since he last had sex. Opening his eyes, he gasped when he saw Shisui kneeling in front of him. As they kissed, Itachi continued to assault his prostate repeatedly with the plug; he was so close to having his second orgasm of the night.

Unfortunately, the plug was removed and he was gently lowered to the soft rug. Turning over on his back, he watched the two men undress each other. Itachi's frame was lean yet muscular, and had the grace of a panther. While, Shisui was slightly broader, and reminded Neji of a tiger.

He couldn't believe that he just actually compared the men to jungle cats. Either way they were beautiful - perfect even.

There were no words exchanged when Itachi crawled towards him, and settled on top of his body. Spreading his legs, Neji wrapped them around the man's waist as they kissed. Somehow that kiss was fierce, more passionate than what was necessary. He was merely an escort, but Itachi was kissing him as though he were a...lover. Gently, Itachi caressed his sides and rested his hands on Phoenix's hips.

Breaking away from the kiss, their eyes met. Time seemed to halt in that moment and something passed between them. How long they lingered in that moment before they did the unalterable, Neji didn't know. But the spell was broken once Itachi entered him in one swift movement.

Yelling out at the blunt intrusion, Neji closed his eyes and dug his nails into the man's shoulders. It didn't take long for the pain to dwindle, leaving only pleasure in its wake. He glanced over to see Shisui watching them intently with a small smile on his face. The fact that they were being watched turned Neji on his eyes lowered to the chrome plug that Shisui was pleasuring himself with.

"Fuck!" Neji came from the sight alone.

Groaning, Itachi pulled out of Neji, and flipped him on his stomach. As he took the man from behind, he gripped his hips with an almost bruising force. Being inside of Neji was absolutely phenomenal. He could feel it - the spark that he'd been missing. It was gradually igniting with every thrust inside of the gorgeous man.

Shisui slid off of the chair, plug still in place, and crawled over to Neji. Cupping the man's chin, he lifted his face. "How does Itachi feel inside of you?"

"...good." Neji mewled when his hair was roughly pulled by Itachi. "Itachi...so good..."

Pleased by the response, Shisui rewarded the man with a kiss. Then he sat up on his knees. Tenderly, he ran his fingers through Phoenix's hair, and pulled him closer. Eagerly, Neji did as he was bid. He could only imagine how he looked as he sucked Shisui's cock while Itachi fucked him from behind.

It was invigorating.

For so long after Gaara's infidelity, Neji lost sight of himself. No longer was he confident in his appearance, or his abilities. The man truly did a number on him. He'd always known that Gaara had his own demons - that was neither here nor there. Now, at that very moment, he felt as though he was finally learning how to love himself again. Of course it was a strange thought to have, especially at a time like that. But he didn't give a damn. Neji felt so alive, and it had been long since he'd felt like that.

Maybe that was why he sucked Shisui's dick with fervent abandon, and greedily met every one of Itachi's thrusts. Wasn't he allowed to feel like that, at least once in his life? He didn't have time to ponder on the thought any further. His entire body felt the force of Itachi's orgasm, and he collapsed when the man slipped out of him.

"I think you wore him out, Itachi." Shisui scooped Neji up in his arms and carried him bridal style.

Neji scowled. "I can walk on my - " He was silenced by a quick peck to his temple.

"We're going to finish this on the bed." said Shisui.

Neji placed his hands on Shisui's chest as he slowly lowered himself. Thankfully the man was kind enough to keep a steady hand on his hips, and even whispered encouraging words as he impaled himself. The entire experience wasn't anything like he'd imagined. Despite his negative preconceptions regarding escorts, Shisui was very patient with him - gentle even. As if he really wanted Neji to enjoy himself as much as them.

"Move at your own pace..." Shisui murmured. He'd been previously warned by Itachi that Phoenix was not to be rough handled in any way. Of course, he had no intentions of being too rough with the man, but to have Itachi pull him aside and tell him that - he didn't quite know how it made him feel.

Nodding his head, Neji rolled his hips to adjust to the man's impressive girth. Behind him, Itachi placed light kisses on his shoulders. It was a joint effort; all of them were equally invested in the pleasure to come. Once Neji felt more comfortable, he sped up his pace and started to expertly ride the man. Much to Shisui's surprise and he smirked at the stunned look on his face.

Riding was actually one of his favorite positions, and it showed in the way he moved on top of Shisui. So mesmerized by the Hyuga, Shisui barely noticed the anal plug being fondled with - by none other than the man riding him.

Shisui threw his head back. "Fuck!" he yelled. "Itachi...come on!"

Itachi knew exactly what his lover was pleading for. "That's enough, Phoenix." He chuckled. After removing the plug, he discarded it before taking its place.

Simultaneously all three of them groaned in pleasure. Resting his head on Shisui's chest, Neji closed his eyes and allowed himself to get loss in the pleasure. He was so blinded by the fog of lust that his mind couldn't even fully grasp what was going on. The only thing that he was positive of was that he would never forget that night as long as he lived.

While the lithe body was pressed between them, Itachi and Shisui gazed into each other's eyes. Things were going to be different now, but neither of them knew if the change would be good or bad. But in that moment, it didn't matter.

* * *

The next morning, Neji woke up with a serious headache. Disoriented, he lifted his head and suddenly jerked back when he realized that his pillow had nipples. The sound of an amused chuckle caused him to quickly lift his head and he immediately regretted the action.

"How are you feeling?" asked Itachi.

Neji placed his hand on his forehead as if it could soothe the painful throbbing. Apparently his "pillow" had been Itachi's chest. He couldn't believe he actually cuddled with them after sex. Would his other clients be like that? He seriously doubted it.

"Fine. Just a headache." Neji sat up and rested his back against the headboard. "Where's Shisui?"

"He had to leave for a work related emergency." Itachi climbed out of the bed; he was still nude. "I'll get you some aspirin."

Seeing his bare ass made Neji instantly look away. Now that the night was over, he wondered if it would be considered inappropriate for him to openly check him out. He was more than likely over thinking things. Last nights' events were still a blur, thanks to the alcohol, yet he could remember enjoying himself.

Itachi came back with two aspirins and a glass of water. After handing the items to the man, he gathered his clothes. "So how was your first night as an escort?"

"Better than I expected." Sitting the glass on the bedside table, he threw the sheets back, caught a glimpse of himself, and quickly pulled the sheets up to cover his naked body.

Noticing the odd behavior, Itachi chuckled. He did that a lot around the man. Usually that side of him was only reserved for his loved ones. "Can't believe you're still shy after last night."

Ignoring him, Neji wrapped the sheets around his body and got out of the bed. One word was floating around Itachi's mind at the sight, and he couldn't believe it.

 _Cute_.

"After you get dressed, I can take you home." No shower, no breakfast - Itachi needed to get the man out of his house as soon as possible. His mind was supplying him with the most bizarre ideas.

"I could just call a cab," he picked up his pants and shirt. "I wouldn't want to inconvenience you."

Itachi opened his mouth to speak, but the man scurried into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Once the door was closed, he cursed under his breath. His intentions weren't to be curt towards Phoenix, not in the least. Frankly, he wanted nothing more than to follow him into the bathroom and fuck him in the shower. Which would be wrong on so many levels. The fact that he still desired the man was another issue by itself. For years, since he was eleven, no one else had ever captured his attention like Shisui did.

Now here he was, plotting on how to have another round with the escort without Shisui finding out. Shaking his head, Itachi trampled on the foreign emotions. It was more than likely just a phase. Nothing more.

That morning before he left, Shisui told him that he wanted to discuss a few things regarding the next step in their relationship. Itachi hoped that the man was finally ready for them to tie the knot. Even though their views on marriage differed none of that should matter because their love could overcome any obstacle. That's right, he just needed to remind himself that his heart belonged to Shisui. He wasn't going to ruin what they had all because of some escort.

A beautiful escort that made his heart flutter with the barest of effort.

_Dangerous._

The man was dangerous, Itachi knew that the moment he laid eyes on him.

"Can I use your phone to call a cab?" Neji walked out of the bathroom fully dressed carrying the sheet in his hands.

"I need to go into town. So I don't mind taking you home." It was a lie; he didn't have to go into town for a thing. Even when Itachi knew it would be his ruin, he made the offer anyway.

"Okay."

"Just give me a moment to freshen up."

-o0o0o-

Neji couldn't wait to get away from Itachi. It was if he was a completely different person compared to last night. Well it wasn't like he expected them to be friends or anything, but they could at least be cordial. The drive to his apartment was uncomfortable, and the silence awkward. On top of that, the man sat so far away, it was as though he didn't want to be anywhere near him.

Although, Neji couldn't blame him. He was an escort - an upscale prostitute. Did he really expect Itachi to treat him any differently? It was how most people treated escorts so he better just get used to it.

"Do you attend the university?"

Startled by the question, Neji looked away from the window and stared at the man. "I graduated a few months ago."

"What did you study?"

"Law." He watched Itachi take in the information. Absently, he wondered if the man was bipolar because he no longer looked as if he were made of ice.

A ghost of a smile played at the corner's of Itachi's mouth. "I once wanted to study law."

Unconsciously, Neji relaxed in his seat. "Why didn't you?" He couldn't help but to be interested in what the man had to say.

Any hint of a smile was quickly wiped off of his face. "I had to take over the family business." A business that operated in the shadows - on the other side of the law.

Something dark and obscured flashed across Itachi's features, and Neji leaned further into the leather seats as an act of self preservation. The look was gone as quickly as it came, but it was there long enough.

After that, they fell into a less personal conversation about various things they enjoyed to do in their free time. Mainly small talk to past the time. Itachi was so engaged in their conversation that he didn't notice the they were heading into the more rougher part of town. When they finally arrived at Neji's apartment, he was shocked by the state of the building.

"This is where you live?" Itachi didn't mean to sound snobbish; he was only concerned.

"It's temporary. Thanks for the ride." He reached for the door handle but was stopped by Itachi's hand on his wrist. Neji's hair curtained his face to hide his embarrassment.

Itachi released the man's wrist; his palm still burned from the contact. "Here," he retrieved an envelope and a business card from the inside of his coat. "If you ever...need me for anything. Just call that number."

The driver opened the door, and he watched Neji stare at the card before tucking it, and the envelope in his pocket. Once he got out of the car, Itachi instructed the driver to wait until he saw the man safely slip into his apartment.

Secretly, he prayed that he would never see the man again. But another, larger, part of him hoped that he would see him again - soon.

* * *

 


	3. Genesis

**Genesis** \- the origin or formation of something.

-o0o-

* * *

Absently swirling the amber liquid in his glass, Itachi stared at the family portrait on the pristine walls of the office. His parents stood behind him and Sasuke, their clothes impeccable. A week after the portrait was completed, his parents were brutally murdered. He'd found his father's corpse in that exact office. Sometimes, when he was drunk enough, Itachi could still see the blood on the walls, and on his hands.

But tonight he focused his dark gaze on the smiles plastered on each of their faces. They looked so happy, which couldn't have been any further from the truth. It was pure artifice.

Happiness was never a term associated with the Uchiha family. His mother, Mikoto, kindly asked the artist if he would put a smile on their faces. The woman had always enjoyed living a lie. Fugaku was a stern man solely dedicated to securing the Uchiha position in the criminal underworld. He was rarely home, and when he was he spent majority of his time in the office. Their mother would always make excuses for him when he missed birthdays, holidays and any other pivotal moment of their lives.

Being the oldest, Itachi was more accustomed to disappointment. He was neither shocked nor distraught whenever his father didn't so much as utter an apology for missing his birthdays. Maybe that was why he never got his hopes up about anything those days. The last thought caused Itachi to down the rest of his whiskey, and slam the glass on the wooden desk. Foolishly, he did allow himself to get his hopes up. He'd thought that after the threesome Shisui would be ready to take the next step in their relationship. But instead he suggested the last thing Itachi expected.

An open relationship.

At the time, Itachi was slightly disappointed, but then he really thought about how benefiting an open relationship would be. If he were being honest with himself, he wasn't ready for marriage. Prior to the threesome he thought that it was time for them to tie the knot. But that was because of the values that were instilled in him at a young age. Marriage didn't always solidify the love shared between two people. It was expressed more in actions than in words. So he agreed to an open relationship. Because change was good - necessary even.

Itachi's disappointment didn't necessarily stem from that fact that Shisui proposed an open relationship rather than a marriage but because the man had wasted no time in sleeping with someone else.

The door to the office opened and Shisui stepped in. "I have a gift for you," he crossed the distance holding a black box in the palm of his hand.

Itachi was far too prideful to ask his lover if his cheerful mood of late was due to the fact that he'd already reaped the benefits of their recent arrangement. He could vividly remember the night Shisui came home and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. He didn't say anything, he didn't have to. That was two weeks ago, but for all that he knew he could've fucked someone else again.

Honestly, nothing had really changed between them in regards to their dynamics as a couple. He saw no point in being jealous because they had a bond like no other. If anything, things were gradually getting better - but Itachi still felt as though something was missing from _his_ life.

Quietly taking the box, Itachi popped it open with his thumb. He smirked at his 'gift', then closed the box and placed it on the desk. Inside of the velvet box wasn't a ring, or any other piece of jewelry, but the tip of a man's pinky.

"I suppose Usagi amputated his own finger."

Sighing, Shisui took a seat in front of the large desk. "Yeah, everyone knows the consequences for offending you."

Itachi relaxed in his seat, feeling the effects of the whiskey. He already had three glasses but was contemplating a fourth. "When will you leave for Japan?"

"In a few days," he said with annoyance evident in his voice. Sasuke was supposed to be taking the two week trip but he was too busy getting fucked senseless by a blond male escort.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go instead?"

"No, you should stay here and hold things down."

At the time of his ascendancy to the head of the family's business, Itachi had only been a mere boy of fifteen. The first time he'd taken a life had been a few hours beforehand. Although he didn't truly mourn his parents' death, Itachi did enjoy avenging them. With Shisui by his side, he succeeded in killing every last intended usurper. Since then, Shisui had been more than just his lover, but his right hand man. Once Sasuke was old enough he was given a place by their side. Though their subordinates answered to all three of them, it was Itachi who really pulled the strings.

"Do you have any idea who the traitor could be?" Itachi asked. There was someone in their ranks feeding secrets to the enemy. Nothing too incriminating but enough to tamper with their affairs. And enough to piss Itachi off.

Shisui stood up, and walked around the desk. "I don't feel like talking about any of that tonight," he sunk to his knees.

Looking down, Itachi watched as Shisui undid the buttons of his slacks. For an instance, when the man looked up at him, Itachi could've sworn that his eyes were pale lavender. Before he could contemplate on the oddity any further, Shisui lowered his gaze and proceeded to suck him off.

Closing his eyes, Itachi raked his hands through his lover's hair, and fucked his mouth. All the while thinking about the escort that had been haunting his dreams for weeks. It had been two months since the threesome. Every unknown number that called his phone, Itachi secretly hoped that it was Phoenix, but the man had yet to call him. There were times when he would contemplate going through Black Lotus to get what he desired. Just one more night inside of that lithe body would be enough to rid his mind of the Hyuga altogether. He was honestly surprised that he lasted that long without seeking the man for another night of pleasure.

Besides, now he was no longer bound by the laws of monogamy. Nothing was stopping him from making that dream a reality. He would call Kakashi and have him cancel all of Phoenix's prior engagements for the upcoming weekend. After taking his fill of the man surely his sanity would return.

Thrusting his hips faster, Itachi muttered Shisui's name as he neared his completion, yet it was Phoenix's mouth on his cock that he envisioned. Itachi knew that he was fucked up for even thinking about the escort, especially while the love of his life sucked his dick. But it was just a phase. At least that was what he constantly told himself.

Shisui pulled back to catch his breath, and wiped the saliva from his chin. "Damn, are you trying to kill me?" he unzipped his pants and freed his own erection. Rough handling always turned him on greatly.

"Bend over on the desk," commanded Itachi. He remained seated and waited until the man did as instructed.

Gripping the ledge of the mahogany desk, Shisui reveled in the primitive force of Itachi's thrust as he fucked him in the office. It was a place that should've been treated as sacrilege, but it had been defiled many times prior to that night. He could taste the alcohol on Itachi's tongue when the man forcibly crashed their lips together. The kiss was hard, sloppy even, and he loved every minute of it.

In a sense, he felt like Itachi was punishing him for fucking someone else. Or maybe he was reminding him that nobody else could fuck him so intensely, quite like Itachi could. It wasn't as if he would ever find out because he only bottomed for Itachi and it would stay that way. Shisui knew that no matter how many people he may fuck, his heart - his body and soul would always belong to Itachi. And vice versa.

* * *

Neji felt as though he deserved an Oscar. It took talent to fake an orgasm - repeatedly. That night, the client wanted Neji to fuck him; it wasn't rare for him to assume the role as top. He made sure that the man came because that was what he was paid to do. Like always when the deed was done, he grabbed his money and left without a word. He didn't see a point in lingering any longer than was necessary.

During the cab ride home, he opened the envelope and ran his fingers across the crisp bills. It was enough to cover three months of rent at his new condo. After his first night, Neji made enough money to pay a few bills, and move out of his shoe box apartment into a two bedroom condo with Naruto. They decided that it would be easier to watch each other's backs if they lived together. So far the arrangement was perfect.

At first he was wary about rooming with a close friend, especially Naruto. Mainly because their personalities clashed. But, neither of them were really home at the same time, and when they did see each other they spent the time catching up. Neji secretly enjoyed those moments with his best friend, because they never discussed work and he needed that escape.

Only two months as an escort, and Neji had an impressive list of clientele that was steadily growing. Some men wanted to fuck him, while others wanted to be fucked by him and there were those that simply wanted the Hyuga to accompany them to upscale events. For obvious reasons he enjoyed those nights most of all.

The drive to his condo was short since he no longer lived on the other side of town. After paying his fare, Neji climbed out of the backseat and walked in his building. To say that it was an upgrade from his last apartment would be the biggest understatement of the fucking year. The fact that the place had a functioning elevator was improvement enough.

At the front desk, the security guard sat watching a black and white film on the small television. Bypassing him, Neji headed straight for the elevators. He couldn't wait to wash the scent of cigars out of his hair and the smell of a privileged bastard from his entire body. Majority of his clients were married men that were still in the closet, or their wives knew but just didn't care as long as the money kept rolling in. Neji hated listening to the men complain about how unfair life was or how dull work was. More than anything, he hated having to pretend as though he actually gave a damn.

The elevator stopped on the eight floor, Neji stepped off and was greeted by the salacious sounds of sex and violence coming from their apartment. Sighing, he opened the door and quietly closed it behind him. Naruto didn't just bring anyone over to their place, it was an agreement that they made before moving in. So only one person could be in the room with his best friend.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Placing his keys on the hook, Neji toed off his shoes. He wasted no time in heading to his room to take a shower. Naruto was also one of the top escorts at Black Lotus, but he catered to a more _adventurous_ clientele. Neji smirked as he thought back to what his friend told him about his first night that extended to an entire weekend, with the youngest Uchiha. Sasuke learned a nice lesson about bondage and discipline. It would also appear that the lines of escort and client were being blurred because Sasuke was over every other night. But it didn't concern Neji, as long as Naruto was safe, he had no objections.

Of course he couldn't think about one Uchiha without thinking about the other two. Mainly one in particular. He opened his top drawer and placed the money along with the cash he'd made a few nights prior. Hidden under the money was the business card that Itachi had given him. Often Neji would contemplate calling the man yet he had no idea what he'd say. And despite his current career choice, Neji wasn't interested in getting involved with someone who had a boyfriend. It was bad enough that he had to go against his moral code every night; he couldn't initially fool around with someone that was already taken.

That didn't change the fact that he'd spent many nights with Uchiha Itachi invading his thoughts - dreams even. That morning, after the infamous threesome, he felt as though there was something between him and Itachi. However, he'd been wrong in the past, about a lot of things, so he didn't ponder on it too much.

In the shower, Neji stared as the water flowed down the drain, taking away the filth and shame that came with the job. Lifting his head, he grabbed the shower gel from the ledge; he would more than likely use the entire bottle, as always. As if soap would be enough to fully cleanse his tarnished body. Neji scrubbed so hard that his skin began to feel raw. The towel slipped out of his hand, and he just stood there, lifelessly. He wanted to cry, so he did. Tears flowed unchecked down his cheek and dripped from his chin.

Initially, Neji thought that the job would be a piece of cake; he had Itachi and Shisui to thank for that. The two men were just as invested in his pleasure as well as their own. That night he felt desired, but his other clients were nothing like that - at all. Nonetheless, Neji was a Hyuga. He walked with his shoulders squared, and his head high. But on the inside, behind the cool disposition, his light was slowly going out.

When it was all over, his debt was taken care of, and he could start his own Law practice - what would there be left for him to give to anyone? His chances of settling down with someone were now slim, borderline nonexistent. Who could ever love someone like him?

Neji had been under the impression that the self loathing would come after a few more months on the job. Perhaps it was because fundamentally he was a man who believed in monogamy. Five years ago, he had his life mapped out. By that point, he and Gaara were supposed to be engaged. He laughed sardonically at his younger self. He had been a fool. Plain and simple. Every time he slept with a married man, it was a reminder of the bullet he'd dodged.

Though in moments of weakness, like that very instance, Neji wished that he would've never found out the truth. He could have loved Gaara blindly. Anything was better than being alone.

None of that mattered, especially not at the moment. His bills were getting paid, and he was taking care of everything that he needed to do in order to make an honest living for himself in the future. Love sure as hell wasn't going to keep food in his stomach or clothes on his back. It was because of _love_ that he had to resort to selling his body in the first place.

The front door slammed, signaling Sasuke's departure. He rarely stayed the night and when he did, he was gone before Neji got out of bed. Once, they exchanged pleasantries. Which translated to a slight inclination of the head from Neji and a grunt from Sasuke. They were practically besties now.

Stepping out of the shower, Neji wrapped a towel around his waist and another covered his shoulders. Out in his bedroom, Naruto was seated on the foot of his bed, waiting for him. The blond's chest was covered in passion marks; it was the little Uchiha's way of marking what he thought was his.

"That bastard is going to run all of my clients away," complained Naruto, though it was obvious that he wasn't upset by the notion. Not in the slightest.

Neji slipped on a pair of sweats, aware that there were a set of eyes on his ass as he pulled the pants up. "Are you still rearranging your schedule to accommodate him?"

"Yes," he scratched the back of his head at the disapproving glare his friend shot him. "I know it's stupid! But I...kinda like the bastard. And he still pays me!"

"You don't need to explain anything to me. As long as you don't lose focus on what's important I will not intervene."

Naruto smiled, he knew that Neji only had his best interests at heart and if the Hyuga even thought that he was spiraling out of control he would waste no time in getting him back on track. Neji knew how important it was for the blond to follow in his father's footsteps. He worked as an escort to pay his way through medical school so that he could one day save lives, just like his father.

"Nice to know that I have your approval...somewhat," Naruto stood up and stretched. "Oh and by the way I'll be out of town this weekend until Monday."

Turning around, Neji crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Another weekend tryst with Sasuke?"

"Yes."

"Hn."

Naruto laughed, "I know what you're thinking!"

"Enlighten me," Neji deadpanned.

"You think I'm in way over my head."

"Close, but not quite."

Neji didn't want to come off as jealous because he wasn't. Well maybe he was a tad envious that his friend had someone that actually wanted him for more than a night. Whatever. He was human and like most humans he desired things like that. But then again, he was Hyuga, and upscale prostitute or not he was still a prideful man. Funny, he had to always remind himself of his bloodline. There were times when he would forget - lose himself. And in a way that kept him grounded.

"Neji, don't worry about me. I'm not going to let this rich bastard ruin my plans. It's good money and the company ain't that bad either."

He decided to keep all negativity to himself. If Naruto was happy so was he. "If he gets out of line once, I'll kick his ass."

" _We'll_ kick his ass! But no, he's just a client. This is business and I know that he only views me as property anyway." Just like all of his other clients, the only difference about sex with Sasuke was that he didn't hate himself afterwards.

Towel drying his hair, Neji saw the faraway look in his friend's eyes. "Have you eaten tonight? We can order Ramen."

Instantly, Naruto's face brightened. "I'll go call it in."

When Naruto walked out of his room, Neji opened his drawer and retrieved the business card. As if looking at it would somehow conjure the man. Why did Itachi give him his card in the first place? He told Neji to call him if he ever needed him. Why would he care if Neji ever needed him?

Instead of returning the card to the dresser, he put it in his wallet. Just in case.

* * *

Every year the Leaf Charity ball was packed to the rafters with the rich and the richer, the corrupt and the just, the people who wanted to move up the social ladder and those who were clinging on by the tips of their fingernails. This year was, of course, no different. Itachi wondered if there was a certain comfort in predictability - things didn't change, events occurred every season and would go on until the day he died. And even then the events wouldn't stop; he just wouldn't be expected to attend anymore.

That was something at least.

Behind him, Kisame correctly assessed any and all threats in the vicinity. They both donned black tailored suits, and blank expressions. Frankly, he was only there to remind a few people that the Uchiha family was still a part of high society - among other things. Though they meddled in the dark mostly, a few of those loyal to them handled their business in the light.

"Orochimaru is here," whispered Kisame, his mouth barely moved. From a distance it looked as if he hadn't moved his mouth at all. "As well as Danzo."

Just the two people that he needed to see. Titling his head, Itachi followed the man's gaze across the massive room to where the two men were. Seated on the side of Orochimaru, looking just as regal as ever, was none other than Phoenix. Almost instantly a foreign emotion crept into his chest at the sight of Orochimaru's grimy paws on the escort's knee. The mere thought of someone so vile with their hands on the beautiful man irked him. Itachi wanted to sigh, but that would be an outward display of emotion, and was unnecessary. He had no claim on the man - yet.

"Kisame," he quietly bid the man to follow him. Which was pointless because the man would've followed him regardless. It was loyalty that couldn't be bought, but earned. Other than Shisui and Sasuke, he trusted Kisame with his life.

Normally Shisui would accompany him to something so tedious, but the man had already left for Japan. Sasuke was also gone for the entire weekend. Not like he really needed anyone to escort him, it was all a part of the ruse. Everyone thought that it was Shisui to fear or even Sasuke. No one ever suspected the quiet ones. Their enemies were under the impression that though Itachi was the boss, he was harmless. He wanted it to stay that way.

"Ah, Uchiha-sama," Orochimaru greeted from his seat. "So nice of you to join us this evening."

Bowing in greeting, Itachi caught the way Phoenix tensed at the call of his surname. When he lifted his head, their eyes locked, and the escort looked away first. Smirking, Itachi unbuttoned his blazer and took a seat at the chair that held his place card. Kisame pushed his chair up, and then took his own seat. He knew deep down inside the large man was seething; Kisame hated pretentious events - well he hated pretentiousness in general.

Across from him, Shimura Danzo raised his glass before taking a sip. The man was responsible for the death of his uncle Madara and Obito. Itachi's fingers twitched with the urge to reach across the table and snap his neck, instead he raised his own glass. Among the politicians, upstanding citizens, and an alluring escort, sat three Yakuza bosses. A war was brewing, with the three of them in the midst of it all. And although he would prefer to avoid any bloodshed, Itachi would do what was necessary in order to secure what he worked so hard to maintain.

"Phoenix," Orochimaru simpered. "Would you be so kind as to _fetch_ me a drink?"

Annoyance flashed across the Hyuga's face, but it was gone just as quickly as it came. Itachi had to fight the urge to get up as well, but he was there for business not pleasure. Still, he couldn't help but to admire the man as he walked off. Phoenix's long hair was tied in a low ponytail, the tuxedo pants pulled nicely against his ass while he walked. Vividly, Itachi could remember fucking the man on his Alpaca rug. Thoughts of what else he could do to the Hyuga were also at the forefront of his mind.

Phoenix returned to the table, and handed Orochimaru his drink before taking his seat. Their gazes met once again, this time it was Itachi that looked away first. It felt like they were playing a game that only they knew about. Several times throughout the night, Itachi would feel eyes on him, but when he turned around Phoenix would be admiring a random corner in the ballroom. There was something different about the escort, Itachi noted.

Under closer inspection, he realized that it was the man's natural glow. It was gradually dimming. Itachi had firsthand experience with how the city could do that to a person. Such a pity. However, the man was still captivating in his own way. It was like seeing a majestic bird trapped in a cage. The beauty of the creature was still evident, but it was the eyes that held the weight of its despair.

Great, now he was a poet.

The longer Itachi sat at the table, the more he wanted to kill the two other bosses, and then take the escort home - fuck him while the smell of blood was still heavy on his person. His lips quirked faintly at the insane thought as he brought his glass of water to his lips. Rumor has it that the Uchiha family was cursed. But it was more like a sickness of the mind. They would do anything for their loved ones. Harm for them, kill and even die just for the ones they loved. Some people viewed that as insanity.

Eight years ago, there was a turf war between the Uchiha, ROOT, and Sound. It had been a bloody affair. Itachi could remember the night Rin, Obito's fiance, was brutally murdered and delivered to the man's doorsteps. That had been a huge mistake. His cousin single handedly took down one of Danzo's compounds. What Madara did was far worse. By the time the Uchiha were finished extracting their revenge the streets were flooded with blood.

By the end of the war, he'd lost so many family members. So of course, Itachi was still sour about that. It was Orochimaru's idea that they all sign a treaty, as if a piece of paper would solve anything. Things were still hostile between them, especially the Uchiha and ROOT. Itachi still owed Danzo for the attempt that he made on Shisui's life. But for now, he would dismiss the dark thoughts from his mind.

Out of his peripheral, he saw Orochimaru whisper in Phoenix's ear before he excused himself from the table. A few seconds later, Kabuto, Orochimaru's second in command followed the man.

"I'm going to the bar," Kisame grumbled. "Want anything?" He needed to get away from all of the inane chatter about who had the biggest yacht. If he was petty, he would've informed them that their paper sailboats couldn't even stay afloat next to his yacht, but that would be immature. It was the equivalence of comparing dick sizes in the boy's room.

"No, I'll come with you."

At the bar, Kisame downed his drink in one gulp, then requested another. "Can't believe you dragged me to this shit."

Itachi turned so that his back faced the bar. Over the brim of his scotch glass, he watched Phoenix get up from the table and slip off to the balcony. Turning around, he ordered another drink.

* * *

It was supposed to be his night off, but Haku was out sick. Seeing that he was the closest to the man's physical description, Neji had to cover for him. Orochimaru was a frequent client at Black Lotus, rarely did he pick the same person twice. Every escort that he'd hired absolutely hated his guts, especially Deidara. Neji had to sit through a two hour rant about how the man had an obsession with the idea of perfection. Also, during sex he said the most demeaning things to the escorts - or so he heard.

However it was a simple _escort_ job, with no sex. Even though there had been times throughout the night that Orochimaru made it very clear that he would want more. But it was of no consequence; if the man tried to make a move on Neji, he would kindly decline. If he wanted a "happy ending" he should have discussed that with Kakashi beforehand.

As an escort, Neji had attended more balls than he ever thought he'd have the misfortune of attending. The night wasn't a total lost though. Just when he thought he was going to yank his hair out in frustration, Itachi arrived. He'd almost forgotten how attractive the man was. Instead of Shisui, there was a large muscular man accompanying him. With their arrival, the air in the room seemed to change. Orochimaru and Kabuto were tense, but they hid it behind a facade of indifference.

Out of the corner of his eye, Neji watched Itachi. Every gesture, every single time he took a sip of his water. He tried to figure out what it was about the man that had the other occupants at the table so on edge. Well that was what he told himself. In truth, he was thinking about how he was fucked incoherently by the Uchiha. Overall the threesome had been an amazing experience, but the moments that they shared overshadowed everything else. Which was odd, because Shisui was an equally amazing lover.

After Orochimaru excused himself from the table, Neji saw that as his chance to escape. Albeit momentarily. That was how he ended up on the balcony, overlooking the hedge maze in the backyard. From that distance, he wondered if the fall would kill him. The thought was fleeting; he wasn't suicidal. There were just minuscule moments when he contemplated the possibility of death being easier.

"Care for a drink?"

He turned around to see Itachi standing behind him. Quietly, he took the drink, but he didn't sip. It was silent after that, but not awkward. Neji felt the weight of the man's gaze on his face, involuntarily his heart rate quickened. He had to remind himself that he was no longer the inexperienced man that he was two months ago.

Itachi sat his own drink on the ledge. His eyes never leaving the other man "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Is that really what you came out here to ask me?"

He was startled by the boldness, but didn't allow it to show. "No, not really."

Smirking, Neji took a sip of his drink, and faced the ledge. Purposefully facing his back towards the man. He could do this, play coy, because that was what he'd been trained to do. "Well what do you want, _Uchiha_?"

If the man wanted to play, then Itachi would gladly play along. "I want you," he saw the way the escort tensed and he moved closer until his groin was dangerously close to the man's ass. "Now what do you have to say about that?"

Neji shivered, the feeling of Itachi's demanding presence made his insides quiver. Biting his lip, he fought the urge to push back. Placing his drink on the ledge, Neji turned around. Big mistake. The look on Itachi's face was a testament to how much he wanted him.

Licking his lips, Neji straightened up. "Where's Shisui?"

Dark eyes lingered on the moistened full lips, he wanted to lean down and see if the man still tasted the same. "Would you prefer for him to join us?"

"No...I mean..." How did he revert back to his former self in front of Itachi? He was accustomed to being the object of desire for countless of men. Yet this one man always made him unsure of himself.

Unconsciously, Itachi leaned closer. Hot puffs of air tickled his nose and he snapped. Him - the picture of calm, cool and collected, pressed the man against the ledge, knocking the glasses over in the process and captured his lips. In the distance he heard glass shattering on concrete. With a feral sound, he wrapped his arms around the escort's waist, pulled him closer and kissed him hard. Desperate to taste him on his tongue long after the night was over. Itachi could taste the alcohol he'd drunk as their tongues collided, but his goal was the taste underneath that, the taste that solely belonged to the tantalizing man.

His hands slipped under the escort's blazer, enjoying the feeling of the toned back through the soft dress shirt. Itachi hated the fabric between them, separating him from the flesh he'd been dying to get his hands on.

Reluctantly he broke the kiss, the sound of Phoenix's heavy breathing making his dick press uncomfortably against his pants. "Whatever Orochimaru is paying, I'll double it." He just needed another taste, that was it. Then he could get even a semblance of his sanity back, seeing that he'd never had it to begin with.

"It doesn't work like that." It was a wonder that Neji could even form a coherent sentence after that kiss. "You'll need to go through the agency just like everyone else."

"Hn."

Neji felt an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach at the loss of the man's body heat. Itachi stepped away from him, smoothed out his ruffled appearance, and reached in his pocket. Silently, Neji watched him remove a cellphone.

"Good evening Kakashi," Itachi said, his eyes raked over the Hyuga covetously as he spoke. "I was interested in the company of Phoenix."

Speechless, Neji just stood there, listening as the man casually discussed his hourly rate for three full days. The conversation was short, Itachi was a man about his business and so was Kakashi. The Uchiha went so far as to ask Kakashi if he would be so kind as to inform Orochimaru that his "date" had to leave early. When the phone call was over, Neji's phone buzzed in his pocket. He didn't even have to look at it to know that it was a text from Kakashi.

Men like Itachi were dangerous; if they wanted something it was easily obtainable. "Come here," he said with dark authority, and reached out a hand towards the man.

Neji couldn't speak. Every muscle in his body locked with indecision. How many times had he fantasized about that exact moment? Itachi wanted him. He saw it in the man's gaze - heat and desire. All he had to do was take his hand. So why was he hesitating? Because in a distant part of him, Neji knew that if he gave in to the temptation, his feelings - albeit small - for Itachi would only intensify. Then again, the reminder alert for Kakashi's unread message buzzed again. Reminding him that regardless of his uncertainty, he had a job to do.

* * *

As instructed, Kisame already had the limousine parked in front of the building when they walked out. In order to avoid any unnecessary conflict, Itachi discreetly escorted Phoenix out of the ballroom. Although Kisame rode in the backseat with him on their way to the charity ball, the man knowingly opted to sit in the front seat for the drive back.

Opening the door, Itachi allowed the escort to slip in first, and then he followed. He wished that he could've seen Orochimaru's face when Kakashi delivered the news, but he had something far more interesting than that sitting next to him.

Itachi fingered the binding holding the man's hair in place. "What is your real name?" He slipped the ribbon off, and raked his fingers through the silky strands.

"I don't give my real name," he also wanted to mention how no one else really asked for his actual name. They didn't care to know, as long as he pleased them it didn't matter.

"What will I have to do to earn it?"

The question caught him off guard, his head snapped in the man's direction. "Do you really want to know that bad?"

"Yes," he chuckled. Effortlessly, Itachi pulled him unto his lap. "Or would you prefer if I guessed?"

Unable to resist, Neji smirked. "Give it a shot," he rested his knees on either side of the man's hips. "Since I'm in a gracious mood I'll even give you a hint. It starts with the letter 'N'."

It wasn't what Neji was expecting. He was under the impression that Itachi was going to strip his clothes off and take him right there in the limo. Instead, he listed off several names that started with the letter 'N'. Itachi wrapped his arms around his waist and he felt safe, secure. Without even realizing it, Neji relaxed completely in the man's arms. A small smile payed at the corners of his lips while he listened to the man talk.

"...okay Nicholas? No you don't look like a Nicholas."

Neji laughed. "How does someone look like a Nicholas?"

The dulcet sound was hypnotic causing Itachi to smile as well. "What about, Nicole?"

Instantly, Neji's smile faded. "It's Neji you asshole!" Then he covered his mouth when he realized his mistake.

" _Neji_." The name rolled off Itachi's tongue; it was perfect. He slouched down in his seat, a wicked glint in his eyes. Gripping Neji's thighs, he pulled him forward, his lips finding Neji's hungrily.

Neji gasped into his mouth and kissed him back, finally sinking his hands into Itachi's hair, taking an unreasonable amount of pleasure in disheveling the dark locks. Pulling away, he made quick work of removing his blazer. Once the clothing was discarded the kiss resumed. He felt Itachi's hands reach for his top button, instead of patiently unbuttoning his shirt, he ripped it open. Buttons fell to the floor, a couple hit the windows, and Neji was too lost in the moment to care.

Breaking away, Itachi ran the palms of his hands all over the man's toned chest. Neji's long chestnut hair caressed his face, and he had the urge to bury his face in it. The sweet scent of Jasmine had Itachi feeling intoxicated. He lost all sense of rationality. "Fuck, I want to be inside of you. You make me crazy. Do you know that?"

"Who do you want me to be tonight?" Neji whispered, and bit Itachi's lower lip.

"No," he growled as he cupped the man's face in his hand. "Just be yourself."

Neji laughed, it was a hollow sound. Through thick lashes, he gazed at Itachi, with a ghost of a smile on his face. "I don't even know how to be _him_ anymore," he quietly said.

It was the most depressing thing that Itachi had ever heard. His heart ached, and he was so swept up in the moment that he didn't take the time to ponder on how peculiar that was. He'd witnessed tragedies every day of his life. Hell, he'd even been the cause of another's despair - countless times. But something in him felt broken by the man's confession.

Itachi didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything at all. Instead he pulled the man closer and kissed him. Chastely at first, mostly as an apology for not having the right words to say. The next kiss was deeper, more steamy and Neji returned it just as eagerly. Wanting to feel more, he tightened his grip on the Neji's hips and thrusted his own hips until their erections touched.

Neji's eyes flew open at the snap of pleasure. Their gazes locked and he breathed deep, wanting to take every piece of Itachi into him that he could, not just his cock but his breath, his heartbeat, every inch of him.

They didn't go to the Uchiha estate. Itachi instead took Neji to his personal townhouse on the outskirts of the city. It didn't feel right to fuck the man in the bed that he shared with Shisui. He respected his lover and secretly wanted a separate place to forever hold the memory of Neji - of this moment. Once the weekend was over, Itachi would probably never see the escort again.

Of course Neji noticed the change of scenery, but remained silent on the matter. Coyly, he removed his own clothes in the foyer of the house. Allowing the shirt to slip from his hands, he made his way up the stairs as if he owned the place.

Eagerly, Itachi removed his blazer and followed him. His eyes glued to the Hyuga's confident, yet sensual stride, all the while removing his dress shirt. By the time they reached the top of the stairs he was shirtless.

"The door on the right," he instructed his voice thick and guttural.

Neji opened the door and stepped in. When Itachi flipped the lights on, he wasted no time in closing the distance. Everything crystallized, the fog of lust that had gripped them both since the moment they laid eyes on each other. Itachi looked down at Neji, savagely, unbeknownst to the younger man it was the look he wore before he ended a life. It was a look that made a promise - that if he gave in he'd make it good. Make the death so sweet, he might beg him for it.

"Get on the bed," Itachi's words sizzled over Neji, the empty feeling inside of him becoming an ache.

Obediently, Neji did as he was told; he propped up on his elbows and watched the man remove his pants. Apparently boxers were overrated. Biting his lips, he openly stared at Itachi's impressive erection. He sat up when the man approached the side of the bed, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling Itachi on top of him.

Itachi kissed his jaw, down the column of his throat, his collarbone. The feeling of finally having the escort in his bed overcame him. He placed kisses everywhere, leaving a damp trail of heat until he reached his main goal. Looking up, Itachi stared intently at Neji as he licked the gossamer of precum from the tip of his cock. Closing his eyes, he savored the taste before swallowing the man whole.

Gripping the duvet, Neji threw his head back and mewled wantonly. Every time Itachi hummed in satisfaction, he could feel the vibrations through the very bones in his body. Neji felt a slender finger prodding his entrance, and he rolled his hips, invited the man to do whatever he pleased.

And he did. Itachi was impatient, his brain fuzzy. He knew that there was lube in the bedside drawer but it was too far away. Instead he released Neji's cock, and lowered his mouth to his taunt hole. While he licked and sucked, two of his fingers stretched the man.

Shocked, Neji's spine rose from the mattress. No one, not his Ex, definitely not a client - ever licked him down there. "Itachi..." It was a new sensation that had his toes curling, and his eyes rolling in an unimaginable amount of pleasure.

A third finger was added; Itachi sat up and looked down at the man as he greedily fucked his hand. Neji's long hair was splayed out around him like a halo, sweat trickled down his chest, and his pale eyes were swirling with lust.

Neji was gorgeous, simply stunning. And Itachi's - if only for a few days.

Removing his fingers, Itachi leaned over and opened the bedside drawer. After removing the necessary items he tossed them on the bed. He silenced the voice in his head that told him that Neji could be his for more than a few days.

. . . .

Itachi's nostrils flared as he worked his way into the man slowly; he wanted to savor every last second inside of Neji. Under him, the man placed kisses in the crook of his neck. It was intimate and surreal, a joint effort, they were both invested in the pleasure to come.

Incongruously, Itachi pondered on the possibility that what he was feeling for the man was more than just simple lust. Every sound of discomfort that Neji made, he would halt his ministrations. The man's comfort was paramount, his pleasure mandatory. If he were only interested in sating his peculiar infatuation, would he be so benevolent?

None of the mattered. Neji was here now, in the flesh, not the apparition that had been haunting his dreams.

Fully sheathed, Itachi groaned in contentment, and buried his face in the man's hair. Etching everything, from the scent of Neji's hair and the feel of his inner muscles gripping him tightly, into his memory. Then he slightly pulled out before thrusting back in, beginning his onslaught.

He was like a man possessed. Itachi's previous gentleness was replaced by primal desire. Sitting up, he licked Neji's ear, swirling his tongue around the shell as he plunged deeper. The sound of his name erupting from the man's throat only served to push him further. Neji squeezed his thighs tight around Itachi's hips, clinging to him. His hands gripped his ass and he pleaded for him to fuck him faster and harder.

Growling, Itachi gave the man what he wanted - what they both needed. He fucked him so hard that he didn't even notice when Neji came against his stomach. Itachi kept going, he was so close. He spread him wider, took him deeper. Neji's words were incoherent, his moans loud and mellifluous. Leaning forward, Itachi kissed him hard, as if he could possess him by sheer will alone. When he moved away from the kiss, Itachi stared into luminous pale orbs and it was his undoing.

His orgasm swept through him, taking his vitality with it. However, he still wasn't satisfied. The ache that he thought would dissipate only amplified. Growling in frustration, he slipped out of the man. Then he placed a kiss on Neji's forehead as a silent apology for the night to come because it was going to be a long one.

Itachi thought that all he needed was one more taste and it would be the end of his obsession. But it was only the beginning.

TBC

* * *

-Next chapter will have more ItaNeji smut. Shisui will return and Orochimaru will make another appearance.


	4. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those who seem kindest, are often the most insidiously cruel.

The feeling of bones crunching under his fists sent a thrill of excitement through Shisui as he wailed on his now ex-subordinate. He didn't even know the man's real name, only his alias. It didn't matter. There was business that needed to be handled and everyone else was either incompetent or simply too afraid to do what was necessary. Silently, everyone in the dining hall looked on as the usually carefree man - for lack of a better word - beat the living shit out of Chrone.

Blood spattered on his clothes, and that was when he finally relented. Still seated on the man's stomach, Shisui glanced at his soiled shirt. "Fuck! Sasuke bought me this shirt," he mumbled irately. "Little fucker rarely buys me anything."

The entire room had been thrown into a deathly silence when Chrone had the audacity to accuse Shisui of only being named second in command because he was "fucking the boss on a nightly." He even went so far as making a more derogatory comment about Itachi's sexual orientation and why he was unfit to run the family.

After the accusation every single man in the room turned their gazes to their leader to see what he had to say about that. _Absolutely nothing._ Not a word was uttered when Shisui stood up from his seat, and calmly removed his blazer. Chrone had seen the deranged look in his onyx eyes before the man's fist came hurdling at him.

Shisui stood up, and with bloody hands removed the cigarette that was tucked neatly behind his ear. Holding it in his mouth, he patted his pockets for his favorite lighter. Uncaring if he got blood on his pants - seeing that he purchased that himself. While he lit the cigarette, the bloodied man on the floor groaned in pain.

Pocketing the lighter, Shisui walked back to his seat at the head of the table. "Now where were we?" He calmly sat down. The pained groans grew louder and he sighed in vexation. "Take him to the docks."

Everyone in the dining hall knew what that meant. Two guards dragged the man out, leaving a trail of blood on the tatami floors. Once the doors were closed the meeting resumed as though there had never been an interruption at all. Shisui raked his fingers through his curly hair, and then grimaced as he remembered that his hands were practically drenched in blood.

"...as of now the traitor has yet to be discovered. We have already suffered serious loses..."

Discarding his cigarette, Shisui rested his face on the palm of his wet hand and continued to listen to the man speak. With the way things were looking he would more than likely have to return earlier than planned.

Incongruously, he wondered why Itachi hadn't been answering any of his phone calls that night. Normally, Itachi would call to check in with him periodically. As one of the remaining members of the Uchiha family, Shisui was a walking/talking target in Japan. Killing an Uchiha was like defeating a high level boss in a video game.

_Loads of brownie points._

It took years for Itachi to even allow Sasuke to handle any type of business on his own. But Sasuke was a natural when it came to ordering people around and striking fear into the hearts of others.

Eventually, a servant brought Shisui a basin of water and a towel so he could wash the blood from his hands, and face. Idly he stared at the water as it slowly changed from clear to a murky red. His thoughts went back to Itachi and their open relationship. Shisui wasn't stupid; he knew that an open relationship wouldn't fix anything, but he had a weakness when it came to Itachi. The man always had him wrapped around his finger, long before their relationship evolved into an intimate one.

That night during the threesome, Shisui noticed a change in his lover. He saw it in his eyes when the escort was pressed between them. Days later, he saw it again while they were having sex, but he knew it wasn't targeted at him. Instead of having to endure Itachi thinking about Phoenix while they fucked, he suggested an open relationship instead.

Itachi was more than likely just going through a phase. Or at least he hoped so. Shisui couldn't deny his lover anything and consequently it would be his downfall. But it was a part of being madly in love with a person. He would do anything to help Itachi find his inner spark again. Even as his own light steadily dimmed.

* * *

The scent of Jasmine no longer clouded his senses. It was now a mixture of both artificial and natural scents. As if a little bit of the man seeped into Itachi. All of that time, tangled in the sheets, bodies rubbing against each other in harmony, it was bound to happen. But it was only temporary, when it was over, once his orgasm overtook him, the bond was broken. At least until the stirring in his groin became an unbearable ache, and then it started all over again.

Neji made him spend over and over again. And yet Itachi needed more. He'd already reached his peak more than he could count that night and Itachi was feeling that emptiness still. Maybe it wasn't sex that could fill that void. Then what else could there possibly be other than this? Conversation? How boring. Companionship? He already had that in Shisui. So what more could he possibly ever want or need from Neji? He didn't have a clue. So his body demanded more, and gave just as much as it took. Neji undid him, unmanned him. But Itachi took the man with him.

Looking up, Itachi lay mesmerized by the unmitigated beauty of the escort. His movements were languid, compared to his near savagery earlier. A testament to how many times he'd made the man come. Neji's hair was damp from sweat, and clung to the side of his face. Weariness showed in his features, but his eyes told a different story. Neji was just as in the moment as Itachi was. Absently, Itachi wondered if any other client had ever fucked the man quite like he did. Did they take their time tasting every single inch of his flesh? Or were they only interested in their own pleasure? More than likely the latter.

 _Fools._ Every last one of them.

Itachi ran his hands up the man's thighs; the steady roll of his hips was driving him insane. He was about to roll over and take control, but the soft call of his name snapped his attention back to Neji. Their eyes locked, his breath caught in his throat, and something sharp pierced his heart. Unconsciously, he reached up, cupped the man's face and brought him closer. Compared to the open mouth sloppy kisses that they shared throughout the night, that soft brush against the lips sent warmth straight down to his toes.

Groaning, Itachi deepened the kiss, his hands dropped to the man's shoulders and rested there. Instantly an image of Shisui flashed through his mind - the closest thing to him being doused in a bucket of ice cold water. His eyes snapped opened, there was a look of confusion on Neji's face. Before the man could question him, Itachi slipped out of him and flipped them over with perfect agility.

With a low growl, he pulled Neji's ass into the air, plunging into him from behind. Taking him like a savage. Neji's nails clawed into the bed sheets as he moaned. Itachi bent closer, weight on one arm while he used the other hand to stroke Neji in tight, fast circles. He needed to chase the peculiar feeling away; the power of his thrusts mirrored that desire. His goal was to show Neji - and himself - that this was no gentle love making. They were nothing more than an escort and his client. They would _never_ be anything more than that.

Even as he told himself that, a part of him wished that he could look upon the man's face as he came. Neji made the sexiest face when he came; he'd seen it countless times that night, yet was still unsatisfied.

Shaking his head, Itachi tightened his grip on the man's hips. He didn't understand it. None of it made any sense. Shisui was attractive, charming, and intelligent. Sex with the man was phenomenal; they were so in sync with each other that it was kind of scary. Even outside of the bedroom, they could read each other easily. They had been through so much together, and Shisui knew all of his deepest darkest secrets. The kind of secrets that would probably make Neji's skin crawl. Yet, here Itachi was, developing feelings for a male escort that he didn't know much about.

In all honesty, the man wasn't even his type. Men like Neji always seemed far too pristine for his liking. He couldn't grasp what drew him to Neji in the first place. The man's attractiveness was obvious. During that night at the masquerade ball when he first saw Kyuubi he was convinced that the blond would be the one that they took home. Then his eyes landed on Phoenix. Itachi couldn't describe the felling; he just knew he had to have him - by any means necessary.

Neji's grip on the sheets tightened. "I'm going to come," he bit out through clenched teeth. When he came, Itachi felt the intensity of it in his cock. Then he came as well, his movements disjointed as he lost his rhythm.

Itachi knew by that point they had both reached their limit. He slipped out of Neji and fell to his side in order to not crush the man. They'd fucked enough in that one night that Itachi contemplated sending the escort away earlier than planned. He'd gotten what he wanted, had his fill. Keeping Neji for the entire weekend was unnecessary.

Idly his fingers played with the ends of Neji's hair. It was so long he doubted the escort even noticed. But he did - unbeknownst to Itachi. The soft tug of his hair lulled Neji to sleep and Itachi soon followed.

* * *

Neji felt himself being carried but was too tired to really register his surroundings. Through half lidded eyes he looked at the man that was carrying him. Itachi's long hair was loose, tickling his shoulder with every stride. He was about to question the man on his intentions when he was lowered into near scalding hot water. His skin may have protested the action but his muscles, and rear end song a different tune.

It wasn't until Itachi slipped in as well that he realized that the sun was out. The granite bathtub was big enough to comfortably accommodate two people. Neji could smell Lavender oil in the water; he had more than likely been asleep when Itachi decided to draw them a bath. The notion was greatly appreciated because he could only imagine how he looked - or smelled like beforehand. With a sigh, Neji rested his head on the ledge of the tub and closed his eyes. The hot water felt so good that he was seconds from falling asleep again.

He was so lost in the moment that he flinched when Itachi grabbed his leg and gently massaged it. They looked at each other, the glance didn't hold as much passion as it did last night. Probably because they were both dead tired. Did Itachi really plan on fucking him like that for the remainder of the weekend? He seriously hoped not. Itachi was insatiable; he did things that Neji had never experienced, even in his line of work. Surprisingly there were still things that made him flustered. His cheeks tingled when he thought about how the man rimmed him. It was like he wanted to consume every single part of Neji - and he did.

"How...are you feeling?" Itachi asked. He switched to the other leg and began to massage it.

Neji noted the slight pause, as if Itachi had intended to ask something else. He had inkling to what the original question was. "My ass is numb," he answered the subliminal question truthfully.

Itachi grimaced. "Forgive me." He could only imagine how Neji must have felt; his own cock was so sensitive that it hurt. Even the slightest brush of his hand caused him pain.

"I'm fine," Neji lied. As an escort he needed to make sure that the client was pleased. Their pleasure was of utmost importance. Who cared if he couldn't walk for a few days? Someone else would just take care of his appointments.

Itachi released the man's leg. "I have to run a few errands. It should take a few hours at most. You are welcomed to remain here until I return." He'd acted rashly last night by requesting Neji for the entire weekend. His weekends were never free, especially not to lie in bed and fuck all day.

"Well you do own me for the weekend so where else could I possibly go?"

There was a hint of amusement in Itachi's voice when he spoke. "Does the arrangement displease you? I thought that you would have been pleased to get away from Orochimaru."

"So you did me a favor? Is that what you're suggesting?" Though Neji would admit that he was more than happy that he didn't have to go home with the older man. Orochimaru made his skin crawl - not in a good way.

"No, I acted solely on a selfish whim."

"Is that why Shisui wasn't with you last night?"

They shared a look. Neji had obviously crossed a line by bringing up the other man. Before he could apologize for his forwardness Itachi spoke. "Shisui is away on business," he paused, seeing the look on Neji's face. "We have an open relationship."

Why he told the man that, he didn't know. Itachi felt the need to explain his actions, let Neji know that he wasn't out sleeping around while his lover was away. But what if he was? That was his business; he didn't have to explain anything to the escort. Neji had more than likely already slept with several married men in his line of work.

Neji lowered his gaze and idly raked his fingers through the ends of his hair. There were fingertip shaped bruises on his hips, and possibly more that he couldn't see. "You were different from last time," he mused aloud.

"How so?"

"You were very...intense." That was putting it lightly.

Itachi pondered on admitting the truth to Neji. That even his kisses affected him. But what good would that do? It would only succeed in making matters more complicated. Instead of answering he stood up, water lightly sloshed in the tub, and he stepped out.

The question avoidance wasn't lost on Neji; he just didn't see a need to push for the answer.

"I don't come here often so there isn't any food. You could order something while I'm out." Itachi said while he faced the large vanity mirror. A towel was wrapped around his waist; his long, dark hair clung to his back like spilled ink.

Neji felt his groin stirring by the sight alone. He thought about what it would be like to fuck Itachi. People underestimated Neji, not because of his _size_ , which was nothing to bat an eye at. They doubted him because of his effeminate features, sometimes his age. Right up until the point when he was lodged deep within them, they doubted his abilities to dominate. But by the end of the night all of their doubts were obliterated. Though he doubted Itachi would ever give him a chance to show him that side. Neji figured that that would be far too intimate - a privilege that was granted to only one person.

In the bedroom, after changing the sheets, Itachi read the obviously drunk text messages from Shisui. Apparently he would be cutting his trip short and returning Sunday morning. That was the only message that didn't look like a child had gotten their hands on the man's phone. It wasn't the first time that his lover had vented his frustrations while inebriated. He stepped out of the room to return Shisui's call. The phone was answered on the third ring, Shisui sounded as if he were suffering from a hangover.

_"I called you three times."_

"Six," Itachi corrected. "You called me six times and sent me several messages."

On the other end of the line, Shisui snorted. _"Three times, six times - doesn't matter because you didn't answer a single one. Were you busy?"_

Ignoring the obvious accusation. Itachi asked. "Why are you returning ahead of schedule?"

Shisui was silent on the other end; Itachi could practically see the clenching of the man's jaws, the frown marring his features as he tried to keep his emotions in check. He knew what made Shisui tick and was shamelessly using it to his advantage to end the call.

 _"We'll talk when I get there,"_ Shisui said before hanging up.

Exactly what Itachi expected him to do. Guilt swamped him, and his thumb hovered over his call log. He could call Shisui back, apologize for his behavior and promise to pick the man up from the airport. Although by that point the damage was done; Shisui wasn't daft, he had probably already deduced that he'd slept with someone else. Knowing the man he more than likely already had an idea on who the person was.

Itachi locked his phone and pocketed it. They could talk whenever Shisui returned. Besides, Kisame was already downstairs waiting for him so he needed to get dressed. He would just make things up to Shisui later. Walking back into the bedroom, he saw Neji sitting at the foot of the bed. Silently he moved to his closet and started to get dressed. It was the first time that he would be leaving a stranger alone in his home. If it was the Uchiha estate, he wouldn't have even suggested such a thing. But the townhouse meant nothing to him, held nothing of personal significance, or a single memory that he cherished.

"Money for food is in the top drawer of the bedside table," he said after he was dressed. "I shouldn't be gone that long. If you get bored I'm sure you can find some sort of entertainment."

Neji felt like he was a teenager and his parents were leaving to go out of town for the day. "I'm sure I'll be fine." He straightened up when Itachi approached him. Looking up, Neji waited to see what the man would do next.

Itachi moved closer, pressed his knee against Neji's partially spread legs, and nudged them open. With one movement, he could have Neji's sweatpants pulled down, just enough to reveal his bare ass. The thought was beyond tempting but he retained himself. Maybe a small kiss would suffice - no that seemed too intimate.

"I'll see you when I get back," said Itachi. He turned around and left the room without a backwards glance.

When the door was closed Neji wasted no time in getting back in bed to go back to sleep. His body was still drained from last night's activities, and he couldn't pass up the chance to sleep on the job.

* * *

Running errands consisted of collecting payments, some monetary, others more _personal_. Only high ranking members had the privilege of actually meeting with Itachi. Saturdays and the occasional Sunday was when he met with them to discuss business. That day in particular, he had brunch with the head of several families that were loyal to the Uchiha. It was a tedious affair, done mostly in order to interact with their allies and maintain their full support.

Other than having to sit through dull meetings, countless discussions over tea and the occasional public appearance, Itachi enjoyed the position he held. Who didn't enjoy having authority over others? Or blind adoration and fear? The fact that death was stalking him, waiting to catch him in its icy grasp, only made Itachi enjoy his job more. Any moment could be his last. Even now, on the ride back to the townhouse, could very well be his last. And Itachi welcomed the possibility with open arms.

"The way things are looking, there's going to be war again." Kisame remarked from the driver's side. He stopped at the red light, and looked at the man through the rear view mirror. "We're going to need you to stay focused."

Itachi turned his head, and looked out at the bustling sidewalks. Of course the man had picked up on how distant he'd been lately. His brashness last night was not lost on Kisame, and his friend had already called Itachi out on how careless he'd been. Orochimaru was a petty individual, known for exacting revenge for even the smallest of things. But never forwardly. He would more than likely figure out what Itachi had done and indirectly take retribution. Though nothing serious enough to cause a war, and Itachi told Kisame that.

Looking back to the road, Kisame shook his head. "You know better than anyone how this shit works. It always starts off as small. Just a few exchanges before things gradually escalate. It's not wise to cause unnecessary conflict no matter how insignificant it may seem."

Anyone else would have been physically reprimanded for voicing their opinion when it wasn't requested. But Kisame was more of a friend than a subordinate. Also, his words were the cold hard truth. That was how their world operated. A series of petty quarrels eventually lead to a full blown war.

"I won't allow things to get out of control," he assured the man quietly.

The rest of the drive was silent after that. Everything that needed to be said had been said. Itachi thought about the escort and what he could possibly be doing at that moment. He couldn't wait to inside of him again. When he got back, Itachi planned on fucking Neji in the exact place he found him. Be it the kitchen, the living room, or the bathroom - he was going to fuck him on sight.

Tomorrow Shisui would be back and Itachi would make amends with the man. Hopefully they could find another solution to their crumbling dynamics because an open relationship was proving far too problematic. He didn't understand the attraction to Neji, it confused him, how abruptly the feelings materialized.

By the time they made it back to the townhouse, the sun had set. Kisame dropped him off; he would be back in the morning to take Neji home and Itachi to the airport to meet with Shisui. The man wasn't his usual driver, but had volunteered to play chauffeur for a few days. More than likely to make sure that Itachi stayed focused. Normally that was Shisui's job, while he was away Kisame filled that role.

Downstairs, all of the lights were out and Itachi didn't bother turning them on. Moonlight spilled through the open blinds, illuminating the foyer enough so he could see the stairs. It he didn't know any better, Itachi would've assume that the house was empty, it was so quiet. Making it to the door of his bedroom, he opened it, prepared to ravage Neji without bothering with pleasantries.

Surprisingly the man was sleeping. Itachi had no problem with waking him up, and starting another night of mind blowing sex. He approached the bed, ready to do just that, but was halted by the serene look on Neji's face. Instead of tossing the sheets back and waking the man up with head, Itachi sat on the side of the bed and silently watched him sleep.

Itachi was in way over his head; he had known that last night and did nothing. Only made matters worse. Lightly, he brushed a few strands of hair from the man's face. When Neji's eyes opened, they stared at each other, saying nothing.

Although, Neji's silence was probably due to the fact that he was trying to register his surroundings. He sat up on his elbows and grimaced a little. "What time is it?"

"A little after five. Did you sleep this entire time?"

Nodding his head, Neji covered his mouth to stifle a yawn. His intentions weren't to sleep that long. The bedside lamp was turned on, he blinked rapidly to adjust his eyes to the light.

"What are you in the mood for?" Itachi saw the confused look on Neji's face and he clarified. "To eat."

Neji wanted to say that it didn't matter, he was accustomed to just going with the flow when it came to clients. However he was too hungry to keep up the farce. "Pizza. Meat lovers - light marinara, extra cheese."

Itachi raised a brow at that; he'd expected something a little more pricey. "I'll call it in," he smiled a little. "I thought you would be harder to please when it came to food, honestly."

At one point Neji was a very picky eater. Going so many nights without food changed that. "Well it looks like you thought wrong, Uchiha." He stretched, raising his hands behind his head, emphasizing the toned muscles of his torso. Neji was aware of dark eyes watching him intently and he smirked with smug satisfaction.

His earlier thoughts about fucking the Hyuuga on sight resurfaced again, yet he decided that he could wait until later.

. . . .

They ate dinner in the kitchen. Neither spoke that much while they ate, just small talk here and there. Unintentionally, Itachi mentally compared Neji's reserved personality to Shisui's extroverted nature. The Hyuuga didn't feel the need to feel the silence with inane chatter, like Itachi he found silence to be comforting. But that wasn't enough to explain his infatuation with Neji. He really wanted to know what he saw in the younger man. Getting to know more about Neji would be a mistake. The more he knew the harder it would be to cut the man off completely.

Nonetheless that didn't stop him from being a little curious. "It is known that members of the Hyuuga clan prefer to stay close to each other."

Neji immediately regretted telling Itachi his real name. If his uncle somehow found out, he had no doubt that the man would demand he return to the compound. Leaving the compound - forgivable. Having sex with different _men_ for money - unforgivable.

"I would prefer not to talk about it." Neji's tone was curt, dismissive.

Normally, Itachi would have ended all discussion by that point. "What made you want to study law," he just couldn't help himself when it came to the escort.

"Someone convinced me that I would be good at it and I took their word for it." He'd even allowed Gaara to sway his career choice. Admittedly he did think that he would make a damn good prosecutor.

The slight emphasis on, _someone_ didn't go unnoticed by Itachi. "But is that what you're really interested in?"

Neji looked away from Itachi, opting to stare at the empty pizza box that sat in the middle of the table. It had been a while since anyone actually asked him anything pertaining to his personal interests. Naruto already knew everything about him - well everything that he needed to know. His clients only wanted to know sexually related things. So he was more than a little floored by the Uchiha's question.

He couldn't deny that it felt...nice. "Initially, I was going to study Biology. Marine biology, to be exact. There were different routes that I could have taken, but I was leaning more towards deep-sea ecology..."

While Neji spoke, Itachi listened intently. He was truly amazed by how the man's eyes seemed to sparkle; Neji actually seemed happy.

"...so many undiscovered species living in deep oceans. There are places that light can't even reach and - " Neji stopped mid-sentence. _Was I actually babbling? How absurd._

"Why did you stop?"

"Sorry, I got a little carried away."

Itachi reached across the table, and touched Neji's hand. "I mean why did you stop smiling?" The man had actually been smiling. Not a smirk, or a quirk of the lips but a genuine smile.

Neji hadn't even realized; he was that swept up in the moment. Clearing his throat, he pulled his hand away from Itachi's grasp and took a sip of his water. He missed the dejected look on the other male's face. Lowering the glass, Neji sat it on the table, and stood up from his seat.

Talking to Itachi stirred up the same emotions that he'd felt when he first met Gaara. Neji didn't want that - he couldn't have that. Other than the fact that Itachi was already taken, he was so used up and undeserving of love that he preferred not to delude himself.

"You didn't pay all of that money so we could _talk_ ," he calmly tossed over his shoulder as he walked out of the kitchen. "Now come get what you paid for. "

-o0o0o-

By the time Itachi made it up the stairs, Neji was naked in bed, lying on his stomach waiting for him. He was greeted by the sight of the man's firm legs and ass when he stepped through the door. Though he rather enjoyed learning more about the escort, if only a little, the man's forwardness had him all to eager to "get what he'd paid for". He made quick work of removing his clothes, and climbing on the bed. When Neji made a move to sit up, he placed his hand on his lower back, and kept him in place.

That same hand moved up Neji's back, sweeping his long hair to the side as he lowered his head. Itachi placed soft kisses all down the escort's spine, enjoying the small sighs Neji made every time his lips touched the smooth skin. Reaching his ass, he sat up and grabbed the lube from the bedside table. Using his knee, he spread Neji's legs fractionally.

Neji shoved his face deeper into the pillow and lifted his ass a little at the feeling of two fingers entering him. He didn't know why Itachi insisted on prepping him or being gentle with him in general. As much as they had sex last night, he was stretched good enough. "You don't have to prep me," Neji said, even as he rolled his hips at the sensation.

Disregarding him, Itachi's dark eyes continued to watch his fingers disappear in and out of Neji before he added a third finger. Leaning forward, he bit Neji's shoulder hard enough to leave a bruise. Unable to resist the urge to mark the beautiful man.

Neji gripped the headboard, rolling his hips in unabashed need. "I want to feel you inside of me...now!" He nearly growled.

There was nothing like a demanding bottom.

Removing his fingers, Itachi soon replaced the digits with his cock, after slipping a condom on of course. It was obvious that Neji didn't mind a little roughness so he gave him what he wanted.

Over Neji's loud moans, he heard his phone ringing on the nightstand. In fact from where he was on the bed, Itachi could see Shisui's name on the screen. Yet he kept up his pace. His chest was pressed to the male's back as he fucked him deeper into the mattress. He continued to stare at the screen, deriving a sick pleasure at knowing that what he doing was beyond fucked. Or was it?

This was what Shisui wanted. What _he_ suggested. Itachi bitterly thought. He didn't look away until the screen dimmed. Then he closed his eyes, licked and nibbled Neji's ear. Shoving all thoughts of his lover far from his mind as he fucked the man harder.

* * *

Glass shattered against the wall, the sound of the impact reverberating through the walls of the hotel room. Shisui was just happy that it wasn't his phone that he'd thrown. Chest heaving, nostrils flared, he paced the floor to get a handle on his building rage. His chest tightened, constricted against the fear that tried to overtake his heart. He couldn't allow that to happen. Shisui was supposed to be the calm, rational Uchiha. Throwing tantrums in ritzy hotel rooms was more of Sasuke's thing, not his.

Swaying a little, Shisui flopped down on the bed and watched the room spin. Lately he'd been drinking heavier than usual. It was hereditary. Seeking vices when the world around them was too much to bear. That was why Sasuke couldn't pass up a bar if he tried.

Again, this was not him.

The knots in his stomach, the escalated beating of his heart, the stinging of his eyes from unshed tears - were all foreign to him. Shisui was levelheaded, friendly, and even a little playful. He didn't get angry. Okay, he had his moments, but not often. He only got angry when his loved ones were targeted. Shisui beat a man to death because he made a jab at Itachi.

That was the only reason why'd he gotten all worked up in the first place. Itachi really knew how to get under his skin with the barest of effort. What hurt him the most was that it was all his fault. He should have just put his fears aside and proposed to Itachi, instead of suggesting something as dangerous as an open relationship.

Frankly, he saw marriage as a waste of time. How could a sheet of paper even begin to solidify what they had? It was far _deeper_ than love.

He thought back to that night, eleven years ago, when he helped Itachi kill his parents. Fugaku's negligence, and Mikoto's indifference had ultimately been their undoing. Itachi despised them, not for their treatment of him, but on Sasuke's behalf.

That same night, they had sex for the first time, and forged an oath to take the secret to their graves.

_If you die, I die._

They killed a few of Fugaku generals to make it look convincing, as though they were really avenging their deaths. Over the years, Itachi started to believe his own lie. He had to tell it so many times that eventually his mind favored the fabricated version.

Yes, what they shared was far deeper than love. Shisui didn't understand why he was even worried. Possibly because they had never been in a situation like this before. Itachi was actually interested in another man other than him. Though that didn't mean that things would end between them. He chuckled at his own stupidity.

Itachi wasn't going to leave him. Besides he would easily dispose of anyone that dared to break them apart.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this update is soo late and I apologize. Had a case of writer's block when it came to this story. I had to split this chapter and decided to make the story 6 chapters long instead of five. This chapter is the Interlude (hence the title) to the drama to come. Warning...things will get really intense in the last two chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: There will not be any cheating involved, more like an open relationship, love triangle kind of thing. Drama, Angst, Smut, and more smut. [ItaNejiShi] with some ItaNeji.


End file.
